Ashes to Ashes
by Riza Winters
Summary: When saving the Seireitei from being engulfed by Yamamoto's flames, Toshiro accidentally sees all of the Head Captain's memories Toshrio finds himself in a precarious position as his commander wants to erase his memories and Aizen wants them for himself.
1. Chapter 1

"If you wish to live– run for your life."

The Head Captain spoke but it was not his voice. It was the unholy utterance of the arrancar spores that took control over him at Aizen's command. The captains had watched the transformation take place before their very eyes in the middle of the great hall. Now they stood in a line facing their commander, swords drawn, but none wanting to attack. Ryoku Jakka was pointed at them all and they knew they had no choice.

"Run."

The voice came from Captain Hitsugaya, the smallest in their ranks but in no way the weakest. Still, in his youth his powers were still immature but as he stood now his eyes showed raw determination. Soifon was the first to protest.

"Don't be a fool, we're not going to run."

"Yes you are. _You'd _be the fool not too." The young captain stepped forward and bared his sword.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Go! Aizen is surely using this to distract us, and besides, what can any of you do against flames?"

His voice was hard, he didn't even look back at them. No one spoke for a few seconds, then it came, the terrible, violent onslaught of flames.

Hitsugaya was right. The captains held up their Zampakutos but indeed the only reason they were still alive was the young captain before them.

"Go now!" came his strained voice. "Protect the Seireitei." and as if to prove that he was right a shrill scream pierced the air, coming from behind those massive doors. They could feel the spiritual pressure of the arrancars.

There were no more words. The captains had no choice but to leave their youngest member to face the oldest.

All the power was in his blade. He didn't enter bankai, the energy to form the ice wings would be wastes so he stood with his bare steel countering the blast of fire. Still, he could not hold out against the head captain for long– just long enough for the other captains to save the Soul Society.

He wasn't sure how long he stood engaged with the Head Captain. An hour, maybe longer, but he knew the flames had reached far beyond his initial barrier, he just hoped the damage outside was not too great. He was weak, his energy almost nearly spent and the flames kept moving closer and closer to his body but he knew that the instant he gave up not only his body but the whole Soul Society could be swallowed in those flames.

"Hitsugaya!" it was a captain, he thought maybe Byakuya but he couldn't turn to see. The flames had gotten close enough to scorch his hands and arms and burn away patches of his uniform.

"Byakuya...?"

"They've found the main body of the arrancar controlling Yamamoto. It should be over any moment now. Just hang on a little longer."

Toshiro grit his teeth and held his ground. Sure enough, a few seconds later there was a break in the constant flow of energy. He had been tensed against their onslaught for so long that now he stumbled forward and his blade clashed with Yamamoto's. Their eyes connected and he could see the captain was fighting but one last burst of flames came.

Hitsugaya didn't feel the heat. He didn't see the orange haze or steel blade or even the Head Captain before him but instead an unending series of images flashed through his mind. Faces, places, battles and training, decisions, emotions, dreams– spanning more than a thousand years and none of them belonging to him.

The flames died, he staggered back, the remnants of his uniform hanging off him but he wasn't aware of that or the pain. Hyorinmaru clattered to the ground, he clasped his head in physical and emotional agony. Someone caught him before he fell, he sensed the other captains but suddenly they were different. He knew everything about them, their history in the Soul Society even if they were centuries older than him. He looked at Byakuya who'd caught him and saw a mere child.

Past the other captains he saw Yamamoto, their eyes connected and all he felt was hatred.

"What is this? What did you do?" he demanded.

The Head Captain sheathed his sword, fully recovered from the arrancar's attack but his features merciless and cold.

"Arrest him."

"What?" It was Unohana. "Sir, forgive me, but you were under the influence of an arrancar, Captain Hitsugaya was simply containing your pow–"

"Enough, you have your orders. Byakua, Kenpachi, take him to the squad one cells."

The captains didn't understand but Toshiro did. Every memory– every awful and unforgivable secret in Yamamoto's thousand years of reigning the soul society now resided in his head, and he would never let those sins be revealed.

Byakuya hesitated for but a moment before placing his arms under Hitsugaya's and raising him to his feet. He staggered, the weight of his exhaustion penetrating his anger but the strong arm of Kenpachi on one side and Byakuya on the other kept him upright. They made their way out of the hall in silence.

Unohana stared after them in quiet anger. "Sir– "

"Enough, you are all dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Kenpachi slid the door shut on the child who lay now unconscious from the pain of the deep burns and his exhaustion. He stepped back beside Byakuya who starred intently in the cell.

"What happened?" The giant murmured.

"I saw nothing in Hitsugaya's actions to warrant this."

"You think the old man lost it?"

Byakuya was silent. He stared in on the child, carefully analysing what he'd seen. The two blades had collided. For an instant the flames had died but then they returned. Hyornmaru held them at bay for the most part but there had been something else, an unusual spike in spiritual pressure in both Yamamoto and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had recoiled. He'd held his head. He'd asked a question _What did you do?_

"Hey Kutchki? What do you think?"

"The Head Captain must have his reasons." The solemn captain turned away just as Unohana came rushing in with her medical team. He left Kenpachi and the whole scene behind– he had his suspicions about what happened, but until he knew what to do about it, he would have to keep them to himself.

...

Unohana heard hurried footsteps behind her followed by the creak of the cell door opening.

"Rangiku, thank you for coming."

"Of course." the Lieutenant barely looked at the healer as she came to her side and dropped to her knees next to the body of her captain. She held a bundle of his clothes tight to her chest. "What happened?" She breathed.

"He held the Head Captain's power's at bay. His injuries are not that severe, he will be alright in a couple of days."

"But I don't understand why he's been arrested."

"Its best not to question the Head Captain. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Do you really believe that?" Matsumoto asked gravely.

"I believe that all we can do right now is take care of your captain." she had finished bandaging his hands and arms where they were burned most severely. She took a wet cloth and rubbed away the soot that covered his body but found no more serious wounds. Rangiku unfolded the fresh clothes and they redressed him. When they were finished Unohana draped a blanket over him and slid pillow beneath his head.

"That's all I can do for him." She said sadly.

"When will he wake up?"

"I don't know, he is exhausted from his fight, he just needs rest."

"But...he looks..." Rangiku couldn't finish her thoughts, she was lost in her captain's face. His eyes were closed, he was asleep, but his brow was tensed, his jaw clenched as if in anger or pain.

"Matsumoto," Unohana said in a voice only the lieutenant could hear, "we must go."

The lieutenant understood that the healer was not deceived, her captain was definitely in some sort of turmoil, and it must be linked to why the Head Captain had him arrested. She stood and gave a last glance back at her captain before following Unohana out of the cell.

...

_He saw the pits full of hollows. There were thousands, piled ontop of one another, fighting to breath, trapped in endless darkness and agony. Some were monsterous, but others...one was small, child sized. Her mask was cracked in half, a watery eye shone up out of the darkness accompanied by a scream of horror. _

Hitsugaya recoiled from the image but he only found himself plunged into more. There was a soul reaper on the ground, screaming, weeping, pleading for mercy. He felt his arm raise again, and hot flames licked the man's back. Again and again he tortured him. Then he was somewhere else again, a captain's meeting, this one was the most clear.

_Hitsugaya felt himself standing before them, for once looking down. None were the same captains he personally knew but with Yamamoto's memories he knew all their names. He could hear Yamamoto's words and thoughts– he was explaining a mission. The faces before him fought to stay calm._

"_You must go to the city of Kurakara and kill them all."_

"_Who?"_

"_The Humans."_

_There was a stunned silence but one soul reaper stepped forward. He was the oldest among them, his hair short and silver, his face set in determination._

"_No."_

"_You must. There is one among them that will endanger us all."_

"_Then we'll find him."_

"_No, the risk is too great."_

"_We cannot violate the law in that way. We cannot take the lives of humans."_

"_You will if I command it."_

_Another stepped forward, this one a young woman. "No."_

_Then another, and another, until they'd all stepped in and resolutely refused. _

"_This is mutiny."_

"_Call it what you will old man."_

"_Make sure this is what you want, once you decide, there is no turning back."_

_No one moved._

"_So be it." Toshiro felt his right arm raise, the staff disintegrate and suddenly the flames errupted. There was a flurry of movements, everyone reached for their swords, but none had the power to resist him. There were screams, horrible, agonised screams. Then silence. _

"NOOOOOO!" Toshiro sat up sharply in his cell. The images still flashed before him until he came completely back to reality and then he was retching uncontrollably.

"Those people..." he gasped after a long time. He could sense the other's presence but did not look, even when he knelt with a hand on his small shoulder to calm his trembling body.

"You have my memories, you must understand why." The Head Captain said darkly, but his grip was gentle.

"No. It doesn't matter, you can't justify what you did."

"I won't argue with you. You know all my thoughts, there would be no point. This also means you know what I have to do."

Toshiro felt the grip tighten and he turned to face the head captain. "I'm a liability." He said knowingly.

"In more way than one. There are certain memories of mine that must never be revealed. But that is only one threat you pose. As you proved today, you are the only one who has the power to face me."

"And now I know all your weaknesses."

"Exactly."

"So its an execution then?"

"That is one option. For now at least, you must be isolated." The commander's hand became a vice around his shoulder, he felt the pulse of a concentrated bust of the Commander's energy. In his current condition it hit him like a ton of bricks and he went limp in the Commander's grasp.

Yamamoto lifted the small captain up and walked through the near complete obscurity to his destination, high atop Sokioku hill. Gently he lay Toshiro on the smooth seki seki tiles and replaced the blanket over his shivering body.

"Try to understand the memories you have in your head, then maybe, we can come to alternative solution."

The Commander spoke as he walked to the door. Toshiro still trembled but could not yet move on his own, so he closed his eyes and was plunged back into the horrible darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitsugaya spent several days in solitude. He knew the Head Captain was giving him a chance to see things his way– to accept a thousand years worth of decisions as necessary and to swear to keep them secret.

But he couldn't, he could never forgive the things he knew, and he could never serve the man who had committed them. The truth had to be told– he would never be allowed to live.

Seven days passed until the head captain finally came.

"Have you made your choice?" Was all he said as Hitsugaya, now significantly weakened by the seki seki stone, came down the spiralling stairs to meet him.

"You know that no matter how much time I think about it, I won't forgive you."

It has only been a week, a thousand years worth of memories should not be treated so lightly."

"Neither should my resolve or my honour."

"Very well."

"What will you tell the others?"

There was a silence. Then, "Do you expect me to kill you, child?"

Toshiro was taken aback, of course he did.

"Ah, you see, even with all my memories you do not understand me. You must know the other option."

Toshiro stood rooted, his mind racing, then he found it.

"You'll erase my memory."

"It is a simple option."

"Its dangerous, you could wipe out everything."

"Its better than the alternative."

"No. They deserve to know. Everyone deserves to know what you've done."

"And what would that serve? Would you have me executed Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looked at him long and hard.

"No. But you must stand trial. A new central 46 must be assembled– "

"But who would form it? You think too rashly, you are very young."

"I know that I won't let you wipe my memories."

"There is no choice."

The old man advanced.

"You can't do it here. The seki seki will block that technique."

"You are right."

The two faced each other.

"Will you fight me Hitsugaya?"

"No, I am not a fool. I know your powers– all of them, and I know that even seki seki cannot stop your flames." he rubbed his still bandaged arms. Due to the seki seki they had not properly healed.

"You think you will have better chances outside?"

"We'll see."

"Very well." The Head Captain turned, Toshiro followed him out of the building.

The second they were outside their battle began. Toshiro had no weapon but he had the advantage of knowing the Head Captain's every strength and every weakness. The flames surrounded him but he repelled them with powerful kido spells– ones no soul reaper had been taught in hundreds of years.

As much as he wished he had Hyorinmaru, these spells provided him with a whole new arsenal. Their battle ranged from the bridge to Sokioku hill. The Head Captain was clearly annoyed that he had not been able to subdue Hitsugaya right away and now other captains were approaching. Hitsugaya could see no one past the flames.

"Yield child, before you burn!"

"I won't let you do this."

"Then you must be willing to kill me."

"No!"

The old eyes widened a little.

"Then what?"

"I'll erase your memory instead. Just enough so you don't know that I know."

"Clever child, but you'll have to reach me first."

Toshiro grit his teeth and strengthened his kido barrier, inching closer to the Head Captain. The man's eyes narrowed, he was perturbed by the boy's power. Toshiro shot kido after kido, trying to land some sort of blow, protect himself, and inch forward all at once.

"Enough!" The Head Captain roared when a yellow beam of light tore through his robes. Suddenly the weight of his bankai was overwhelming. Toshiro put all of his energy into the shield but it was an ancient kido he'd never practised and his power was already weakened. The flames closed in, the shield cracked.

"Do not say I am not merciful." The Head Captain said, his flames had dissipated the moment Toshiro's shield failed and he knelt exhausted, his head bent forward. He knew all the other captains were there now. He was angry, humiliated, defeated.

The Head Captain sheathed his sword and took one of Toshiro's small wrists in each of his aged hands. He barley spoke a word but yellow glowing shackles formed around each wrists, another forgotten kido spell that only the master and the child knew. Hitsugaya could already feel them sucking what was left of his soul reaper powers out of him. Yamamoto stood, and Hitsugaya looked up at him, his face covered in sweat and soot, his body shaking in exhaustion.

"Will you do it here, in front of everyone?"

"It would not have been my choice, but too much has been revealed to them already. They might as well see."

Toshiro's hands were not bound, the glowing shackled were attached to nothing, yet he did not have the strength to fight anymore. He scanned the faces of the other captains, but it was too late, they would never know the truth.

The Head Captain's hand slid through Toshiro's sweat-slicked hair and took a forceful grip of his head. Their eyes were locked on one another.

"I don't have to tell you that if you resist, you only increase the risk."

"I know."

"Then good luck, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

He would not shut his eyes. He knew the damage that could happen but he was prepared to resist, he would fight to the end.

The surge in his mind only lasted a second before Toshiro felt himself pulled free of his commander. He blinked, his head spinning but he seemed to remember everything. His vision was blurred, he was on his hands and knees but someone else was standing before him, warding off the Head Captain's attacks.

Aizen.

Toshiro knelt in Aizen's shadow as he traded blows with the Yamamoto. _Where had he come from?_ He felt hands on his shoulder and suddenly felt Gin holding him. They were both shielded from the flames by Aizen's hogyoku-infused power.

"I am afraid I can't let you erase the boy's memories. He now holds all the secrets of the soul society. I might never get them out of you, Yamamoto, but I'm sure I can get them out of him."

"No..."

Toshiro ripped out of Gin's grasp. The flames receded, Aizen and Yamamnoto were now fighting with steel against steel.

Toshiro backed away from Ichimaru. "Get back!" He raised his hands to perform a kido but even more energy was sucked from him from his shackles. He stumbled and fell backwards.

"Poor boy, trapped between a rock and a hard place aren't cha? Might as well come with us, we won't erase your memory."

Toshiro had a hand over his head, trying to make everything stop spinning. Gin advanced.

"Ichimaru!" The voice was calm and cool. It was Byakuya.

"Hmmm, I never really wanted to fight you, Byakuya, how about little soifon instead?" Byakuaya ignored the comment and engaged the enemy.

Toshiro could do nothing more than try to run, as pathetic as it made him feel. He was stopped first by Kurotsuchi.

"You are still under arrest." The mad captain said, his long nailed fingered gripping Hitsugaya's upper arm. The little captain looked up into his face and saw all Yamamoto's memories of him– every new face– every vile experiment. He tried to jerk away.

"You don't understand. I have his memories– there are things he doesn't want you all to know–"

"Well of course we've all figured that much out already."

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"And you were going to let him get away with it?"

"What good would it do?" The voice was Komamora's. "Aizen has already put us in turmoil, we can't turn against our Head Captain."

"But you don't understand!" Toshiro screamed in frustration but now he was trapped between the two.

"The information is simply too much for your puny brain to process." Korutsuchi snarled

"You bastard."

The black and white face was poised to hiss something back but then a look of shock rippled over his features. Toshiro couldn't see but he felt Komomora stiffen behind him and draw his zampakuto.

"Sorry." said a harsh voice as Kurotsuchi crumpled and suddenly there was a sword thrust above Toshiro's head and into Komomora. "But I'll be taking this one with me."

He couldn't defend himself, Grimmjow had his clawed finger around his throat and was hauling him away. The following sequence of battles was a blur. He thought Soifon then engaged Grimmjow, at some point he was tossed to the ground. Arancars and captains battled over him but eventually he came back to where he started– the battle between the Head Captain and Aizen. Each had wounds but Aizen was clearly winning.

"You can end it all now, Toshiro, just come over to me and we'll leave in peace."

Toshiro stood on trembling legs just a few feet from the battle. Everyone one else was either injured or engaged in battle.

"I can't let that information fall into your hands."

"Then you will go back to him, lose your memory? Let him get away with his sins?"

Toshiro was silent. Aizen dealt a powerful blow and Yamamoto staggered. Another, and another, and the Head Captain was on the ground.

"Don't worry Toshiro, I'll protect you." Aizen said with a dark irony as he stood over the head captain, sword raised.

"No!" Though weak, his powers drained, Toshiro could still hold a sword. Ryku Jakka hummed in his hands with the shock of meeting Aizen's sword. The small captain stood astride the body of his commander, doing his best to hold back the traitor.

"Still the loyal son, after all that?" Aizen said grinning down on him. "You could have made it easier on yourself."

"I will never help you."

"Oh?" Aizen hammered down on him, again, his hands trembled. Aizen smiled, he was just drawing it out. One, two, three more blows and he had the boy on his knees. A final strike, Hitsugaya could only half counter and Ryku Jakka fell from his hands, blood dripped from his shoulder.

Aizen grabbed him by the arms and raised his bandaged and shackled wrists before his blurred eyes. "See what your own commander has done to you?" Toshiro's eyes focused on the yellow rings. "He's delivered you to me and sealed his own fate. And yet you still defend him?"

"I am not a traitor like you Aizen."

"You're just a fool."

"No..." The hiss came from Yamamoto who rose slowly to his feet, his zampakuto back in his hands.

"Give up old man."

There was no word but a dark beam shot forth, striking Aizen's arm. He dropped Hitsugaya and stummbled back. Then the flames came again, and Toshiro felt the flowing robes of the Head Captain brush against his face in the dirt and knew that he would be protected from the heat.

"You made the right choice, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Don't think I've changed my mind." He sputtered, pulling himself to his feet next to the commander.

"Never the less, I am proud that you chose to defend me."

Toshiro looked into the wall of flames. "All those things you did...they were wrong, but I will not let him kill you." Toshiro raised his teal eyes to his captain. The flames danced in them but there was no mistaking his sincerity. He raised his shackled wrists.

"I must still take back those memories."

"And you know I will still resist, but right now–" Their words were cut short, the hogyku infused Aizen leapt through the flames as if they were nothing.

"How touching, but you really are a fool Hitsugaya."

A dark spiritual pressure enveloped them. The flames died and Aizen seemed to be pouring all his malice into Yamamoto simply through his outstretched hand. The Head Captain was fighting back with his own spirit and Hitsugaya was drowning in the middle. He collapsed, the air crushed from him, until he felt the pressure lessen again and he was in the shadow of the Head Captain.

But that had been Aizen's plan.

Sparing just that much spiritual pressure to save the young captain made him the weaker party in the battle. Aizen flash stepped forward and Yamamoto was slowed by the dark pressure. Hitsugaya felt the blood drip onto his face, looked up and saw the blade protruding out his commander's back. It ripped out again and Yamamoto was on his knees, but it would take more than that to kill him.

"You may have a warrior's death." Aizen said, picking up Yamamoto's zampakuto while sheathing his own. "And why not by your own sword?"

Toshiro didn't have much strength left, but his instincts told him what to do. The moment the sword fell he was there. He had his arms raised, crossed above his head and felt the bone shattering impact but nothing more.

The golden shackles could not be broken by a sword, he knew, and so, they were his shield.

Aizen looked down at him in shock and rage.

"What is this?" he said, grabbing Toshiro's hand once again to inspect the kido he'd never before seen. The boy gasped, the impact had indeed broken many bones in his wrist. Aizen yanked him closer to his face. "Oh the secrets you are going to tell me."

He tossed Ryku Jakka to the ground and knotted his hand in Hitsugaya's hair, forcing his head back to look him straight in the eyes. Aizen smiled with satisfaction at the look of pain on his face. "All those secrets, trapped in that genius brain of yours– it will be so fun to extract."

"Hado–" The Head Captain's words stuck in his throat, the light of the Hokyoku emenated from Aizen and struck Yamamoto like no other force in the universe. The man fell limp– dead or unconscious, Toshiro could not tell.

"No..." He whispered.

"Yes!" Aizen roared, tightening his grip around Toshiro's wrists. "Gin! Its time to go!" The other flash stepped next to them in a second. There was no need for a gate way, Aizen had the power of the gods. A yellow light enveloped them, they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro collapsed on the hard stone floor of the palace. The arrancars too, seemed affected by the violent transition from one dimension to the next and the weakest among them fell to the ground. Grimmjow kept a straight face but his flesh was pale, even Gin took a moment to recompose his smile.

Aizen, of course, felt no effects, and was on top of Toshiro before he had time to catch his breath. Aizen purposefully gripped his broken wrist, twisting it painfully. Toshiro's mouth set in a determined grimace and he met Aizen's eyes.

"No need to resist Toshiro, I'm on your side. I want you to remember. I want all of Yamamoto's dirty secrets to be revealed. Besides, you know the Soul Society will not send rescuers for you, but assassins. Its too late, to them you are already dead."

He watched as the realization struck the boy but the reaction was not as profound as he'd hoped. It was simply a cold acceptance of what was necessary.

"So you would still die to protect them?"

"Of course."

"Well I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Toshiro concentrated on the most powerful Hado spell he knew. He began the incantation. Every word, meant to increase the strength of the spell, drained more and more life out of him through the golden shackles. It took Aizen a moment to realize that the boy was slowly but surely committing suicide before his eyes.

"Stop it!" He tightened his grip around Hitsugaya's shattered wrist and struck him across the face but even when the words failed it seemed he was continuing the spell withing his heart. The shackles glowed, Hitsugaya grew paler and paler and his eyes closed.

"Damn you, you've done this to yourself." He drew his sword and prepared to slice the young captain's arms off. Toshiro opened his eyes in time to see the blade fall but it seemed to hit an invisible barrier. The shackles knew what Aizen intended, and there was no way they would allow their removal in any form.

There was only one way to remove them and only Yamamoto and Toshiro knew how. A satisfied smile spread over the boy-captain's face just as he went limp.

"Gin!" Aizen did the only thing he could think to do and that was to let his own spiritual energy flow into the boy to sustain him. Gin came to his side and took over as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"This is only a temporary solution you know." His subordinate said.

"I know, but I believe the power draw stopped when he lost consciousness. Give him enough spiritual energy to keep breathing then make sure he stays unconscious until we can figure out what to do with him."

Gin nodded and lifted the small captain off the floor and headed toward the medical room.

...

"Captain Hitsugaya?' Toshiro's eyes fluttered open, he made out the blurred face of his lieutenant. He tried to speak but no words would form. "Captain Unohana he's awake." He felt his body being jostled slightly as Rangiku rearranged her position holding her captain so as to be more accessible to the healer. Unohana bent low and Toshiro could just barely make out her features. He was still unsure where he was.

"Toshiro, I know you've been through a lot but I need to know how to remove the shackles on your wrist. We haven't much time, they're draining the life from you."

She sat back and he made out the interior of room, rough and abandoned looking. At the doorway stood a man with long dark hair and a white hiori. Toshiro suddenly realized Byakuya's scarf was wrapped around his own trembling shoulders.

"What is going on?" He managed to whisper.

"We're in the world of the living. We rescued you from Aizen and now we're trying to save your life."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because," the voice was Byakuya's, "we no longer trust the judgement of the Head Captain. We need to know what you know."

"And we care about you." Rangiku interjected, squeezing him just slightly closer to herself.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please, how do we save you?"

"I can't let you take them off, not if Aizen can still get to me."

"I assure you, you are well protected." the deep voice insisted.

"You have to be absolutely sure." Toshiro said, his voice faint and eyes closing again.

"Captain!"

"Rangiku, thank you, but there is no way to be sure."

"You can't just die."

"Of course I can, if it means protecting the world."

Her face was grave and pale but still a look of shock crossed her. "What secrets could be so powerful?"

"You have no idea."

"Then why did you fight the Head Captain, when he tried to erase your memories?" Unohana asked gently.

"Because he has committed such crimes– we need to reinstate the central 46 and– " His voice cut short, a cold pang shot through his heart and his muscles slackened.

"No!" Rangiku cried.

"Matsumoto, its alright." He shut his eyes, but they jolted open with another surge. He felt the energy from his lieutenant enter into him, but it was strange, not the same sensation of his subordinate's riatsu at all.

"I won't let you die." She said with resolve and love in her voice. Another jolt of the energy hit him and he shivered. This was not her power. His eyes widened.

"What is it?"

She asked through a soft smile.

"Rangiku, your spiritual pressure is different."

The young woman lifted her eyes to the healer, concern passing through them.

"Captain, I think the shackles are affecting your mind, please tell us how to take them off. Its clear we won't let you sacrifice yourself."

His body was shaking quite violently now so he just nodded and pushed away from his lieutenant to better face the fourth division captain.

"You have to stop my heart. They will only dissolve when my heart stops beating. You know the spell, as a healer, you must."

Unohana hesitated. "I do, but even so, its not without risk."

"There's no choice, if you are determined to have me live."

"We are." Rangiku said but her voice warm.

"Hitsugaya." Byakuya came from the door. "If this dosen't work, all those secret will die with you. Is there any way you can tell us before we try?"

Unohana spoke for him. "As long as we are all able to supply him with spiritual power then he can hold on as long as us."

Toshiro felt another jolt of energy from Rangiku. Still it felt cold and unfamiliar, he shiver inside Byakuya's scarf.

"Tell us Captain." she said. He stared up at her. Her arms were warm and gentle, her face radiant and smiling reassuringly down at him, but something was wrong about her. Something wasn't right.

"How exactly did you get me away from Aizen?" He asked after a moment.

"Do not underestimate our powers, Captain Hitsugaya, even your lieutenant showed great strength, you should be proud." He stared in the emotionless brown eyes of the sixth division captain.

"You're evading. What happened?"

"Nothing of consequence, but you must understand that we disobeyed a direct order, we were to take you back to the Soul Society.

"But surely they sent Soifon, where is she, what happened to her?"

"Our paths separated. Please, we haven't much time." More dark energy pour into him, now he was sure. The spiritual pressure was cold and painful to his soul, it could not be his lieutenants'.

"I'm still in Heuco Mundo aren't I?"

"Captain." Rangiku felt his forehead. "He's burning up."

"You must tell us now." Unohana said.

"No, I've already said too much. You aren't real!"

"He's delusional."

"No, you're all an illusion!" he broke away from Rangiku and stumbled to a corner.

"If we are, what can you do about it?" Byakuya asked menacingly.

"This!"

he raised his wrists and poured all his strength into the hungry shackles, the shackles that would never stop feeding on his energy until he was dead.

Byakuya swung out and struck him. The blow did not succeed in knocking him out, but the vision of the room, his lieutenant and the other captains faded and he found himself on a cold table with Aizen above him, his hand still raised from the punch.

"Insolent child." He said but Toshiro was already succeeding. He would hang onto his consciousness this time, to the bitter end. "You don't seriously think I'll let you die." Aizen said leaning in close.

Toshiro tried to push him back but found his arms strapped to the table. Aizen smiled then raised his eyes to a point past the table.

"Uluquiora, make sure he gets enough energy to sustain him during the procedure."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Toshiro heard the toneless voice and stiffened when he felt the small arrancar's hands on his shoulders. More energy flowed into him, dark and twisted, it made him want to puke.

"You don't know the spell." He spat at Aizen. "Only Unohana and the Head Captain can do that kido."

"You said stop your heart. That's what I intend to do, it doesn't mean I'm going to do it with kido."

At that moment another arrancar came in, pushing a cart with electrical equipment on it.

"You know, it's a astonishing what those humans have been able to come up with. Its called a defibrillator."

"And you know how to use it?"

"Oh, its easy to stop the heart, the hard part is starting it again, but its amazing what a certain quincy will tell you when you stop the heart of his friend." Toshiro stiffened.

"Oh don't worry, once we used the machine on Orihime, he worked hard to save her," he left a long pause, "and the boy triumphed. In the process, we learned just how to use the machine to accomplish our goal."

"How? I only just told you."

"Your perception of time in the illusion was skewed. No more questions, is he ready?"

"Almost." Uluquirro answered softly and Toshiro felt another overwhelming onslaught of darkness. He began to tremble and feel his heat pounding.

"He is ready." The espada announced.

"Excellent." The machine was pushed next to the bed. Another arrancar stripped Toshiro from his waist up and sticky pads were placed on his chest, one on his ribs, the other above his heart.

"Are you scared?" Aizen asked, placing a hand on the boy's head. He did not answer. "Don't worry, if all else fails, I will save you myself." And his hand fell over his heart to where the hogyoku was embedded. Aizen then stepped away and Toshiro closed his eyes in bitter frustration.

"All clear." An arrancar spoke. The machine hummed as it reached the desired level of power and he pushed a button. An electric shock passed between the two pads and through Toshiro's heart. He lay motionless on the table. The arrancar recharged the machine and held his finger ready for the second charge. He also had the needles of epinephrin prepared by the quincy at the ready.

"Wait." Aizen ordered. He watched the light of the golden shackles fade, slowly but surely. When their last glimmer disappeared, he gave the signal.

The arrancar pushed the button. Toshiro jolted again. Uluquiora pushed a finger against his throat.

"His heart does not beat."

"Again!" Aizen barked.

The arrancar repeated. Nothing. He used the epinephrin. Still nothing.

"Get the humans, now!" Aizen screamed, already preparing himself to use some of his new found powers to pull the boy back. Gin entered immediately shoving a dishevelled pair of teens before him.

"Save him, now!" Aizen ordered. Orihme and Uryu rushed to the table. Orihime quickly used her powers on him but he still did not wake.

"I don't understand." she said. "I've healed all his injuries."

But Uryu seemed to understand. He jumped onto the table and straddled the boy's body and began pumping his arms up and down on his chest.

"He may have no injuries, but his heart needs something to get it going again. Orihime, give him two breathes, now!"

Uryu stopped pumping. The girl did as she was told, nothing happened.

"Arancar!" Uryu ordered as if he were a doctor in a surgical room. "Recharge the defibrillator and add ten percent."

He pumped down again, Orihime gave two more breaths, then Uryu jumped clear.

"Shock him now!"

The arrancar obeyed, Toshiro jolted and this time he gasped. His eyes shot open, he looked around the room in confusion but eventually his eyes settled on the humans.

Despair crossed his features and Uryu got the cold feeling that he had done something terribly wrong in saving the boy's life. Toshiro's eyes closed again and the prisoners were lead away from the room.

...


	5. Chapter 5

This time when Toshiro woke he was on a bed in a small room. He sat up tiredly and discovered he was not alone.

"Uryu Ishida."

"Captain Hitsugaya."

The teen had been siting in the single chair in the room lost deep in thought, desperately trying to think his way out of the situation. He stood and came and put a hand on the shoulder of the captain who was attempting to stand.

"You should rest, while you can. You nearly died."

Toshiro shot him a look but said nothing.

"I know. I'm sorry." Uryu began. "I didn't realized until after what you were trying to do. Had I known–"

"Had you known you still would have saved me because you know they would never have let her live."

Uryu took his hand of the other's shoulder but Toshiro remained sitting.

"I don't blame you." The little captain said after a pause but not meeting his eyes.

"What is going on? What does Aizen want from you?"

"My memories."

"What memories?"

"Actually, not my memories, but the Head Captain's memories. There was an accident, and now I have them all."

"And they contain secrets that could jeopardize the Soul Society I'm guessing."

Toshiro looked Uryu hard in the eyes. "There's no way for me to tell if you are really Uryu Ishida or just Aizen in disguise. I can say nothing."

"I understand." Uryu sat on the other edge of the bed, seemingly defeated. Toshiro had little to offer in the way of comfort so he didn't try.

"So what now?"

"Aizen will try to get the information from me." The quincy already knew that answer, he was just waiting for Toshiro to acknowledge another truth.

"If it was just me," Ishida began, "I would tell you to do what is necessary to stop Aizen. But it isn't just me."

"I know. Aizen played it perfectly. You understand then, why we were put in the same cell."

"Yes." Uryu did not look at him but at the door, as if seeing beyond it. "So we could have this exact conversation and whether you think I'm real or not it doesn't change anything. He has Orihime. He doesn't need to torture you to get what he wants, he knows you're strong. But he has us to torture instead. Like I said, if it was just me–"

"I'm sorry. You two were involved in Soul Reaper affairs yet again, and this time, because of my decision."

"What do you mean?"

"The Head Captain tried to take back his memories but I did not let him. If I had, we'd never be in this situation."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because of all the sins he committed and never paid for. I wanted to expose the truth, to change the way the Soul Society is run in order to prevent the same mistakes. My anger blinded me from seeing the danger."

"And if you don't give up those secrets Orihime and I are dead. What will you do?"

"I can't let Aizen have those memories."

Uryu jumped off the bed in anger. "But what about Orihime?"

The captain just stared back at him, his expression blank.

"You can't! You're job is to protect humans, you can't let Aizen kill Orihime."

"She's dead either way. If Aizen gets those secrets..."

His voice was toneless, Uryu could see he was trying to cut off his emotions and accept what was necessary the quincy wouldn't allow it.

"She won't just be killed she'll be tortured. You can't let that happen to Orihime!"

"Then kill me." Toshiro jumped off the bed and faced the taller man. "I can't guarantee you won't still be tortured but Aizen will most likely just kill you out of anger. It will be quick, maybe even painless. It's the best you can do for her! So if you really want to protect her then kill me!"

Uryu was speechless. He stared down at the little captain who was fighting hard not

not show his true emotions but failing. He relented and sat back on the bed, covering his hands in his face.

"I'm sorry Uryu."

Uryu was still angry but sat back down too and gave the captian a moment before trying again.

"There must be something we can do."

Toshiro sat back and sighed. He stared at Uryu for a moment, seemingly coming to a decision. "I guess even if you are Aizen, I'm sure you've already thought of what I'm about to say.

"Then tell me."

"The Soul Society will have sent someone by now, probably Captain Soifon, our stealthiest warrior. If she reaches me, I have no doubt her orders will be to execute me on sight."

"To prevent Aizen from getting the information."

"Yes."

"But there is another option you must have thought of."

"Ichigo."

"Exactly. As soon as he hears– and I'm sure Rukia and lieutenant Abarai have already told him if not joined him– he'll be here to try save Orihime. He did it once before, after all."

"And we barely made it out. Plus is took us weeks to penetrate the palace."

"Yes. In any case, relying on outside help is no good. If Soifon and her team makes it through, don't argue, just go with them. She has no reason to kill you too. She'll take you to safety."

Uryu did not argue, he knew there was no point.

"And if Ichigo gets here."

"He should still kill me, but he won't. But if Ichigo gets here and he rescues Orihime first, she can put an end to all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the reasons I didn't want the Head Captain to erase my memories is because there is little control over the extent to which one's memories are erased. I could be wiped out completely, start over, a child. But Orhime has the unique ability not just to heal, but to take things back to their original state, as if the event that changed them never happened. Temporal displacement if you will. She could take my mind back to before I took on the Head Captain's memories. I'd be confused, but I'd still be me and I'd still be able to help you escape."

"That is why he didn't put Orihime in a cell with us."

"Yes. He knows already."

"But the chances of Ichigo getting here and getting Orihime first–"

"I know. We must think of something else."

"Can't you still use kido?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Yes, but not right now. My powers were drained extremely low. I might have the strength for one kido, but it would never be enough."

"Unless one kido was all you needed. There must be something."

Toshiro closed his eyes momentarily and Uryu could see he already had something in mind.

"Nothing that can save you. I cannot take the risk in saying it aloud, but if you really are Uryu Ishida, know that the only thing I can think to do would not stop Aizen from killing you."

"But it would stop him from getting the information he wants? And give him no reason to kill Orihime?"

"I can't say."

"You don't need to. I don't know you well, but it doesn't take much to realize the kind of person you are. I understand."

"You are very brave Quincy. Be proud."

"Pride does me no good."

"Indeed."

Uryu looked at his wrist where his quicny cross normally hung. He felt its loss like Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru's.

Then the door opened and they both looked up. A small espada with green stipes down his face stared in at them. He said nothing as he raised his hand and darkness immediately took them.

...

"Girl. Time to go."

Orihime jumped off her bed when the door opened. She was in a room smaller than last time she'd been a prisoner here. But this time it was different. She didn't just have herself to worry about, but Uryu and Toshiro too. She couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening to them.

"Orihime."

She stood rooted in the centre of her room, staring at the espada.

"Grimmjow. You survived."

The tall, blue haired arrancar absently ran a finger over a large crescent scar that ran up his side and chest but mostly hidden by his jacket. He frowned slightly.

"Nnoitra that bastard. But one of your captain's finished him off. Can't say I minded."

"Captain Zaraki did. I'm sorry."

His frown suddenly opened into a gape of shock then he smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me. You really should stop worrying about others and think a little more about your own predicament. Besides, I'd never mourn that son of a bitch."

"But he was one of you."

"Come on let's go." He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her forward but surprisingly he was gentle. "I can't believe you got yourself captured again. Now we're going to have to deal with your idiot boyfriend again."

"What are they going to do?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I should be more concerned for myself. What's going to happen to me?"

He suddenly broke her gaze, almost looking guilty. She stopped in her tracks and he did too when he felt the resistence.

"Keep moving!"

"They need information from Toshiro right? But he's a captain and he'd never give in to torture. Their going to torture Uryu and I aren't they, to try to force him?"

Grimmjow could not answer. There were already tears in her eyes, her voice was breaking and it seemed to be affecting him. She didn't know if he felt guilty or angry or what but she pursued the subject.

"Are you going to take me to them and let it happen? Are you going to let them torture me Grimmjow? Or is it going to be you? Will you torture me?"

She was shaking in his grasp now and still he was frozen by emotions.

"Answer me!" the girl screamed and it seemed to break him from his trance.

"Shut up!" Orihime suddenly found herself between him and the wall. "What do you want me to do? I barely got my place back after losing to your boyfriend. You have no idea the ways Aizen took his rage out on me then. You expect me to let you go, to suffer for you, die for you, just because you think we got to know each other last time you were here? Well apparently you don't know me at all. I look out for one person and one person only, now come on."

"Grimmjow..." Her tears burst forth and before he could move she'd collapsed against him, clinging to the edge of his jacket for support.

Again the girl made him freeze. He didn't know what to do, how to react. His anger failed him, he stepped back from the girl and looked down on her tear stained face. She wasn't weak, he knew from before. She was not being pathetic but being strong, trying with all her power to turn an enemy into her friend. He had to admire her efforts. And he had to admit that despite everything, he'd come to feel something for her– he was protective of her from the other arrnacar, but there was something else, some small piece of him that knew she would give him a chance if he ever wanted it. But he was an espada, and one girl's faith in his potential good was not enough.

"I'm sorry Orihime. Let's go." His fist clamped around her wrist and he tugged her down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiro and Uryu were just reviving from the stunning spell when Grimmjow drug Orihime in. She'd been crying and she trembled slightly in his grip. Toshiro heard the angry grunt from Uryu behind him and he too felt a stir of emotion but he swallowed it and settled his eyes on the true enemy in the room, Aizen. He jerked in Uluqiorra's grip but could do nothing to reach his foe. Uryu beside him was also struggling in Ichimaru's grasp but to no avail.

"You know how this is going to play out." Aizen smiled at Toshiro and Ichimaru shoved Uryu to the floor in the centre of the room. He looked to Grimmjow expectantly.

"Grimmjow."

"I thought–"

"You thought you would just drop her off and walk away while someone else got to do the dirty work. Its been a while since you've proven your worth to me Grimmjow. Do it."

There was the slightest hesitation before he shoved Orihime to the ground as well. Uryu instantly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms even though he knew it would not protect her.

Ichimaru raised a hand pointed in their direction. A momement later Grimmjow did too.

"What will it be Toshiro? Will you let the humans suffer just to keep your secrets?"

Toshiro shook with rage and somehow managed to break from the small arrancar's grasp. Uluqiorra didn't pursure the little captain though when Aizen raised his hand.

"So much anger, but you know you are the one who can end this."

Toshiro's hands were in fists, he was shaking from head to toe but at the same time paralysed by his decision.

"I won't wait forever." Aizen smiled and nodded to Grimmjow. He began to build a cero, a weak one, not enough to kill a human but it would cause a lot of pain.

"Decide Toshiro."

Grimmjow's eyes locked onto Orihime's. She stared bravely into the light of his cero. He clenched his jaw and tried to keep his arm from shaking.

"DECIDE!"

The explosion whizzed past Toshiro and struck the far wall. Chunks of stone crashed to the floor and filled the room with dust.

"What the Hell was that Grimmjow?" Aizen growled.

"Sorry my lord, I lost control, it would have killed them." Grimmjow averted his eyes from his master.

Aizen turned from him in anger.

"Gin."

"Yes Captain." He smiled even wider and Uryu and Orhime flinched in anticipation.

"WAIT!"

The room went still. Toshiro finally stopped shaking and met the eyes of the traitor.

"Wait." he repeated more softly.

"You've decided then?"

"I have."

"Excellent."

"Let them go first."

"Not a chance."

Toshiro looked between Aizen and the prisoners. He really had no choice.

"Fine." He took one last look at the humans. Orihime was hugging Uryu tightly, looking in the opposite direction at Grimmjow but the Quincy's eyes were locked on his. He just barely nodded, the light flashing off his glasses, and Toshiro knew he understood.

He wished he could give them hope, give them a chance, but instead he could only hope to spare them a painful death while protecting the rest of the world from Aizen. He looked back to Aizen and raised his hands to his temples.

The Lord of Los Noches watched the white haired captain concentrate deeply. His already pale face grew taught with the strain and fatigue. It didn't matter. As soon as the memories were his he would have no use for the boy.

"Be careful Toshiro. Don't try any tricks or I will finish what I started."

Toshiro did not answer. Instead he flinched and a small cry escaped his lips as he fell to his knees.

"Hitsugaya!" Aizen let Gin go first to inspect him. Toshiro remained with his eyes closed, hands clutched tight to his temples.

"I don't know what he's doing my lord."

Aizen strode forward and heard the faintest whisper of a kido incantation under the boy's breath. He only needed to hear a few words to recognize the same incantation Yamamoto had been using just before he'd captured Toshiro.

"No. Hitsugaya!" Aizen grabbed Toshiro's wrists and yanked them away from his head but it was at that very same second that the young captain had finished his spell.

For one brief moment Aizen and Toshiro looked at each other, then the spell erupted in the room.

In being interrupted, the spell did not stay contained within Toshiro's own mind as he had intended. It spread through the room like a shock wave. Toshiro and Aizen fell next to one another, Gin and Uluqiorra right behind them. Grimmjow slumped against the wall and Orihime felt Uryu's weight relax against her.

She blinked. For some reason she was the only one still awake in the room.

_Orihime are you alright? _It was the voice of Lily, one of her six shun shun rika.

"What happened Lily?"

_We were only able to form the Santen Kesshun around your mind before the spell rebounded._

"Rebounded?"

_Captain Hitsugaya attempted to erase his own memory but when Aizen interrupted him it rebounded on the rest of the room. You must escape now while you can._

"Okay."

Orihime shook Uryu, still in her arms.

"Uryu, please wake up. Please."

The violent motion was enough and Uryu's eyes fluttered open behind his glasses.

"Who– who are you?"

"Oh Uryu tell me you remember me."

"O-Orihime?"

"Yes its me! You remember?"

"But how can it be? You're so old!"

"What?"

Uryu pulled out of her grasp.

"What happened to you?"

"Uryu, calm down." His usually calm face was full of emotion, and confusion. He reached up to adjust his glasses and seemed startled by his own hand. He looked down at himself.

"Ah, I'm old too!" He looked at his uniform. "In highschool?"

"Uryu, how old do you think you are?"

"I'm eleven."

"Oh." She stared at him quietly unsure of what to say to that.

"Orihime what happened to us?" his voice was quiet, timid.

"I'm not exactly sure, but we've got to get out of here okay?"

He nodded and took her hand when she offered hers.

"What the Hell is going on?"

A gruff voice from the corner made them both jump.

"Gr-Grimmjow." The arrancar rubbed his head, running sharp fingers through blue hair, then settled his eyes on the girl.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let me rephrase. Who are you?"

"My name is Orihime." She let go of Uryu's hand and nodded to him to stay put while she carefully came to Grimmjow's side. "Do you remember me?"

"No." He looked around at the other bodies and then down at himself.

"What the hell am I wearing?" He pulled at the jacket and noticed the six tattoo on his back. He craned his neck over his shoulder to see it better. "Okay, I want some answers, now."

"Please try to stay calm. We have to get out of here. Its...dangerous."

He stared up at her for a moment, considering the situation.

"I don't trust you. Those guys over there are dressed like me. You're dressed different. Seems to me something went wrong in this room and you're trying to take advantage of the situation. Who are you? What's going on?"

Ichimaru stirred behind them, Orihime knew they had to leave soon.

"Grimmjow please help me."

He couldn't help but get drawn into those watery eyes for an instant. Something reacted deep inside him, he felt an inkling of recognition.

Then there was a deafening noise followed by a blinding explosion. Grimmjow opened his eyes to see a shimmering golden shield protecting him.

Orihime stood behind her shield and spotted the attacker. Uluqiorra. He was already in his resurrection form. He stared unseeing at her and the others in the room.

"That guy's lost it."

"Grimmjow please, we need to leave. Help me!"

Uluqiorra directed a black cero at them. His expression was completely void when he unleashed it. It hit Orihime's shield after only travelling a few feet. The impact was too much for the girl, her shield shattered and she collapsed unconscious into Grimmjow's arms.

"Orhime!" A soot covered teen crawled his way toward the girl and gasped her hand. Grimmjow looked from him to the girl and then to the monster attacking. There wasn't much choice.

"Time to get out of here. Hold on kid." Uryu clutched tight to Orihime's hand and Grimmjow in turn held the girl firmly against his chest. He Sodinoed out of the chamber, though a network of caves until they found themselves in the forest beyond.

...

Two men and a boy awoke to the feeling of intense heat. Toshiro saw a figure among the flames, just a dark outline but he thought he saw horns. _What the Hell is that?" _

He pushed himself to his knees and noticed two others stirring.

"What happened?" one had white hair and small eyes. The second was hard to tell through the soot and smoke but looked to have brown hair. Toshiro coughed in the smoke and the others noticed him for the first time.

Everyone was confused but there was no questioning they had to get out of this place now. The white haired man crawled to the door and shoved it open. Toshiro tried to follow but his eyes were streaming with tears and he could hardly see anything.

"This way." He felt a strong arm on his shoulder and followed its guidance. It seemed like miles they crawled by the time they hit open air. They looked back to see the entrance to a cave nearly completely lost in smoke.

"Where are we Captain?" The one with white hair– now practically black– asked the one with brown but he didn't respond.

"Captain Aizen?"

"Me?"

"Yes. What's happened?"

"I don't know. I have no memory."

"I know. Last thing I remember is training with the squad and then bam, we're here."

"No." said the other firmly. "I mean I have no memories at all. I have no idea who I am."

The white haired man's narrow eyes parted and his mouth opened in shock.

"Nor me." Toshiro added quietly, looking at neither men.

The only man with memories collected himself quickly. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, third seat of the fifth division."

"Division of what?" the boy asked.

"Are you kidding me–" his eye narrowed, if possible and he moved closer to the boy, wiping the dirt off his back. He uncovered a white hiori with the number ten on it.

"No way. This is the squad ten uniform. But you aren't the captain I know."

"It seems something has tampered with our memories." Aizen said. He looked to the boy.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing. Just...a name."

"What?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I think that's me."

"Toshiro." Aizen said the name slowly and looked to Gin but the other did not recognize it. "Well no matter what we do or do not remember, I think we should get a little further from this fire."

The two younger men nodded.

"Agreed."

The three struggled unsteadily to their feet and disappeared into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, girl, wake up."

Orihime struggled to part her heavy lids but a rough jolt helped bring her around. She stared up into the deep blue pools that were Grimmjow's eyes.

"What happened?"

"Don't tell me you've lost your memory now."

"What?" She sat up in his lap but a wave a dizziness overtook her and she slumped back against his chest. "No, I have my memories, I'm just not sure what happened after Uluqiorra attacked us."

"Uluqiorra? You mean that monster?"

Her eyes locked on his for a moment before being dragged away by the continued sensation of spinning the girl felt in her head.

"He wasn't a monster. He was like you. He must have lost almost everything– all his memories– if he was acting like that."

"What do you mean he's like me?"

"Your sword."

Grimmjow slid one hand to his side and gripped the handle.

"Yeah, I was wondering what this was."

"Its because you're an espada. Aizen made the arrancars more powerful with his hogyuku."

"Okay, this seems like a long story and I really need to know the details but we are not in a good place right now. I need you to tell me where is safe because there are all kinds of things that escaped those caves crawling around in this forest now and I don't know who to trust. So tell me girl, where is safe?"

She pursed her lips for a moment in thought then looked up at him.

"The world of the living. But do you remember how to open the gate into the world of the living?"

"Even lesser hollows can move in and out of the two realms."

"Then take us back to the world of the living. I have friends who can help."

"Can they help me get my memories back."

"I don't know but my powers should." She raised her hands up to his temples. He watched her concentrate deeply but then an expression of deep sorrow spread through her features and she dropped her hands, tears already forming in her eyes.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked staring down at the girl in his arms.

"They're gone."

"Who?"

"My friends...my powers." She began to openly sob now and he remembered the force of the monster Uluqiorra's blast and had no doubt it could have damaged her powers, as strange as they were. She was only human after all. His arms unconsciously tightened around her as she shook with grief but she soon stemmed the flood of tears and collected herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Just tell me why you think your world is more safe? There could be just as many enemies there."

She rubbed her eyes but shook her head.

"No. I have friends there. And at least it would give you time to get your memories restored before you have to confront anyone here. I'll get my powers back, and then I can reverse it."

He was silent, mulling over her proposition. As he thought her eyes roamed beyond her protector-captor's embrace and she spotted Uryu sitting close, silent, intimidated, but always thinking, calculating, strategizing. She looked further for the fourth but there was no one.

"Where is Toshiro?"

"Who?" both men asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya. He was in the room with us. Where is he?"

Neither knew of whom she spoke and she realized they'd left him behind, in the flames, with the monster Uluqiorra, and the greatest demon of all, Aizen.

...

Toshiro woke to a gentle up and down motion of his body. He kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, he felt heavy and exhausted and it took some time to fight his way back into consciousness. When he finally did come back to his senses he found himself up high, hoisted onto the back of the brown haired man treading through an endless silver desert.

"What is this place?"

Aizen stopped at the sound of the boy's voice in his ear and carefully lowered him back to the ground.

"You alright? You were really out."

"I don't know why I was so tired." Toshiro wiped the sleep out of his eyes as Gin settled down next to them and ran his fingers through his sweat slicked hair. He looked into the hazel eyes of the man before him and found a friendliness there that reassured him, unlike the white haired man. Toshiro glanced around and saw the palace in the distance.

"Is that where we're headed?"

"Yes." Aizen settled a little more comfortably in the sand now that he saw the boy was alright. "It's the only place in sight and maybe we'll get some answers."

Toshiro nodded then looked to the other. "Gin, what do you know about us?"

"Nothin' abou' you." he said and Toshiro felt uncomfortable with his narrow eyes on him. "But this man here is my Captain in the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society, that's home, right?"

Gin nodded. "Yup. Captain Aizen and I are soul reapers and I'm guessing you are too by the markings on your uniform. I think yer a captain."

Aizen frowned at this statement.

"But he's so young."

"Yes sir, but I believe it is possible." Aizen nodded. He didn't seem to mind that Gin had put himself in a subordinate position even though he was the only one with memories.

"What exactly is a soul reaper?" Toshiro asked.

Gin smiled. "The keepers of balance, the warriors of the Soul Society, the Gotei Thirteen."

This did little to clarify things for Hitsugaya but he pushed on.

"But we are not in the Soul Society."

"No."

"Then where are we?"

"Well," Gin smiled and Toshiro felt a prick of unease, "that forest we just left was full of dark spiritual pressure and these silver sands are just like the desert of soul reaper legend– I believe we are in Heuco Mundo."

Aizen look unperturbed and seemed to have already had this conversation with Gin but Toshiro was completely lost.

"Where?"

"The place where hollows– lost souls who consume others souls– live when they are not in the world of the living or our world."

Toshiro stiffened a little and cast his gaze around them but saw no threat. Gin chuckled a little but Aizen put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry little one, we've been keeping our eyes open."

Toshiro sudden felt enraged by his patronizing tones. "I'm not little, I'm–" but he didn't know what else to say because honestly he didn't know who he was. He shook his head in frustration and continued in lower tones. "I'm not a child."

Gin almost said something but Aizen spoke first.

"You can't be, if you are a captain. But then, where is your zampakuto."

"My what?"

Aizen exchanged looks with Gin.

"What?"

"All soul reapers have a zampakuto, it's a manifestation of their soul."

"Gin told you this?"

"No. I remember it. I don't remember anything about who I am but I remember that."

"Then why don't I remember?"

"Maybe because you are separated. Maybe the bond is interrupted."

Hitsugaya concentrated but could feel anything. His frustration only deepened.

"What I don't understand," Gin interjected, "is why we are dressed like this. At first I thought it was a new style of robes but Toshiro's are still the style I recognize."

"And why were we sent here? What purpose?" Aizen added.

"And how do we get back." This last question brought silence. Eventually Aizen rose and the other two took his lead.

"If we were on a mission, then others will come find us when we are overdue correct?"

Gin nodded. "I expect the Head Captain would send another squad for us, in time."

"Then for now, the best solution is to that palace and see what answers are there." Aizen marched forward leading the little group in what they could only hope was some form of safety.

...

"Dammit."

The wind swirled sand into the eyes of the young soul reaper as he paused in his race over the desert sands. His sword hummed in his grip.

"I know Zangetsu."

He frowned though, as his eyes searched the horizon. He'd now lost Orihime and Uryu's spiritual pressure completely. Theirs had been faint but another presence was with them, much stronger and very familiar. Grimmjow. They must have moved too far from him– Grimmjow's spirit was just barely on the edge of his awareness. The only reason he didn't dash in the direction of the Gillion forest where he felt them was because another presence was much, much stronger– Aizen. And with him, Toshiro.

His sword told him that if Grimmjow hadn't harmed his friends by now, there must be a reason and they should be relatively safe. As much as his heart wanted to chase after them, his mind told him that he could not abandon the little captain, or let Aizen succeed in whatever his plans were. He would have to hope the others found Orihime and Uryu. He glanced over his shoulder at the forest one more time before turning back to the massive castle that loomed before him.

"I'm sorry Orihime."

The boy raised one hand to his brow and swept his palm across his face in one fluid motion. His eyes glowed yellow and the red and white mask appeared. In an instant he was gone, his foot prints already erased by the swirling sand.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime huddled close to the fire, Uryu's arm around her shoulders a much greater comfort than the heat of the flames. In fact, the light of the fire cast dancing shadows on the foliage around them and every time she looked up she thought she saw something moving. So she sat with her eyes fixed on nothing but the flames while they waited for Grimmjow to return with food.

"So you really trust this guy?" Uryu asked. He may have only had the memories of an eleven year old but the boy was sharp and always thinking.

"I don't know, I don't think he'll hurt us."

"But you said he kept you prisoner before."

"He did, but I think we connected..."

"I don't like the sounds of this. Can't we go home by ourselves? Weren't you here before?"

"No, we can't leave ourselves, a hollow has to open the Garganta and no I wasn't here before. I was so sure earlier that we were in the palace, it was almost identical on the inside, but when we left it was more like caves and we came out in this place. I think it must be a separate laboratory or prison or something. Aizen probably took us there so Toshiro couldn't damage the main palace if he got free. And this forest is no where I've been before. Ichigo spoke of it but I was never here myself."

"So there's somewhere else?"

"Yes, a great palace in the desert. I'm sure that's where they're taking Toshiro but I think we're moving in the wrong direction. We have to convince Grimmjow to take us that way."

"No Orihime. Whatever happened to you it hurt you severely. I don't entirely understand these powers you've described to us but you can hardly walk on your own. Grimmjow had to carry you most of the day, I don't think we should be chasing after someone else."

"We can't just abandon him."

"We have to get you home."

The bushes rustled and both stiffened. Uryu took his arm away from Orihime in case he had to use his quincy powers but it was Grimmjow, carrying something large and black and bleeding.

"Dinner."

He tossed the remains of the hollowed next to the fire. Orihime held a hand up to her mouth.

"You can't be serious." Uryu muttered.

"Its all there is to eat around here." Grimmjow said sitting down. It seemed he'd already had his fill.

"We can't eat this!" Orhime said after she finally recovered enough to remove her hand from her face."

"Then you'll starve."

"Grimmjow!"

"What?"

"Its settled then." Uryu spoke quietly and the other two broke out of their bickering to stare at him. "We can't stay here. You have to take us home."

Grimmjow sighed and sat back. He was still undecided on the matter.

"Do you really think you can get your powers back and restore my memory?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes. I do."

"I don't know. If I leave Heuco Mundo–"

Grimmjow froze for a moment then whipped around, hand outstretched, and met the palm of another, just an outline in the shadows. An intense heat built between them and in the growing light the dark figure with those tear stained eye was illuminated orange, making the pale face look even more like a demon.

"Uluqiorra!" Orihime cried as Uryu threw himself on top of her. The explosion threw the humans back a few feet but Grimmjow disappeared completely; only a lingering trail of broken branches was left in his wake. Uluquiorra slowly turned to face the humans.

"Uluqiorra, please remember!" Orihime begged. "Remember Lord Aizen's orders. You aren't supposed to kill us! Grimmjow is your ally!"

But there was absolutely nothing in those eyes. It seemed everything had been wiped away, not just memories but self awareness, consciousness: he was reduced to a hollow– an incredibly powerful one.

"Please..."

"Stay back!" Uryu held his bow before him. It was not as strong as the one Orihime knew, but then, in his mind his powers were still young. He shot an arrow and it slid harmlessly through one of Uluqiorra's wings. The empty arrancar raised his hand again and both humans froze.

"Bastard!" a still steaming Grimmjow flew through the air, wielding his sword and diving at Uluqiorra. In one swift motion, however, the black hand moved from the humans to Grimmjow and before he had a chance to swing his sword there was a hand on his throat and the blade fell to the ground. Black burns and blood ran the length of his left arm and his face and chest were also specked with his blood. Uluqiorra's hand clenched tighter and tighter around Grimmjow's throat until he was on his knees and his eyes were rolling back into his head.

"ULUQIORRA!"

The vacant eyes shifted in her direction and Orihime felt a chill run through her. There was nothing more she could do but stare back into the darkness.

"Screw you." the words hissed out of Grimmjow's mouth, the moment of distraction had been enough for him to form a cero. The blast was nowhere near as big as the one before, but it was enough to get Uluqiorra to release his neck. Orihime grabbed onto Uryu just as Grimmjow hurled into.

"No choice." Orihime heard the sixth espada rasp as opened the Garganta and carried them through the cracks of this world.

* * *

"I think, its finally, actually getting closer." Toshiro panted as they walked along. They'd been walking for hours and the palace never seemed to get any closer until now. The walls were looming up even higher, the windows more distinct. They were almost there.

"Need a rest do ya?" Gin smiled at him patronizingly and Toshiro glared back.

"No, I'm fine."

Aizen glanced at him to but said nothing. Toshiro grit his teeth. He did not have his memories, but he knew he was not a child and he hated that they kept looking at him like one.

"What if there's someone inside?" Gin asked, looking to his captain.

"Then we'll get some answers."

"But how d'ya want ta play it? Could be enemies, could be friends. Should we be honest, or play 'er cool."

"Honesty isn't always the best choice, especially when anyone could be a foe. If we do encounter someone, we pretend we know what's happening."

"Gotcha."

"Agreed."

It was another hour before they reached the first set of stone steps rising out of the sea of sand.

"Here goes nothin'." Gin and Aizen marched side by side up the steps and Hitsugaya followed a step behind.

The further they got the more uncomfortable Toshiro became. First, they passed through the gates and were greeted respectfully by a hollow, a very humanoid-like hollow. Then they just kept meeting more and more. They got in deep quick and had no chance to retreat. Everyone called Aizen _Lord Aizen_ and nodded to Gin and stared at Toshiro in wonder. And everywhere was a terrible, dark spiritual pressure.

Finally they came to an empty room and shut the doors tightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Toshiro began. Both men looked to Gin who's face was even paler than Toshiro thought possible.

"Gin, what is it?"

"I don't believe it." The smile was completely gone.

"What?"

"You just told me, it is one of my last memories, you just told me your plan and now..."

Aizen gripped him by the shoulders and made him look into his eyes.

"Captain...my captain...I said yes, of course I said yes, what choice did I have once you told me? And I was supposed to be promoted for it too, to your lieutenant. But now here we are, you are the Lord of the arrancars and we're– we're traitors to the Soul Society."

Aizen let go of Gin and the other took a few steps back as if repulsed by the man before him, the man he seemed to revere just seconds ago.

"I didn't really think it would happen. Why, why did I go along with it?" Gin was shaking his head and Aizen just stared at him. Toshiro was between them, his head swivelling from one to the other. Did this mean he was a traitor too?

"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe it only seems like that." Toshiro spoke but Gin didn't listen. He looked back to Aizen but the man who had seemed much more friendlier and trustworthy than Ichimaru had a blank, cold expression on his face. "I think we should leave, go while we still have our cover."

"No." Aizen stared at him darkly. "No, they called me _Lord_. I am the ruler of this place and not by accident. If I chose this path than I must have had a reason and if we are traitors, then there is nothing for us outside of this place."

Gin finally collected himself. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I agree Captain. I must have had my reasons for following you down this path."

Toshiro now felt very uncomfortable and he struggled not to take a step backward when both men turned to him.

"What about you?"

"I..." his mind raced. These were the only people he knew and they were soul reapers like him. He had no sword and no where to go, there was only one logical choice for the moment. "It makes sense. We have to stay."

"My Lord!" the door swung open and a man in white with shaded glasses entered and bowed slightly.

"Tossen!" Gin supplied, a little more surprise escaping than he intended.

"While you were gone I got several readings from your location. I take it they were caused by Captain Hitsugaya_._" Toshiro froze, unsure of what the comment meant.

"Yes." Was all Aizen said.

"There were other readings too. Ichigo Kurosaki and two other soul reapers entered into Heuco Mundo early yesterday and before them was another–" he motioned and an arrancar threw a small figure into the room. It was a woman wearing a white hirori like Toshiro and she had two white braids that stuck out of otherwise shortly cropped hair. Her whole body was a mess of injuries, blood staining most of her robes yet her blue and black face was lined with determination and hatred as it slowly bent to face them.

"Soifon." Gin said in a smoother voice this time, betraying no feelings. The little captain glared up at him.

"Ichimaru you traitor! And, you, the biggest traitor of them all." Her eyes shifted to Aizen and he smiled darkly. Toshiro stood completely still, unsure of what to do but unable to tear his eyes away from the beaten figure on the floor. Even in that much pain her hatred won out. Who were they and what had they done?

"What do you want me to do with her Lord Aizen?" Tossen asked. "I have already questioned her extensively, not that she divulged anything. However, it seems it was only her and a handful of the stealth squad that came through. I took the liberty of dispatching them."

"Very good. You may lock her up."

"Very well sir." He nodded behind him and two arrancar entered and pulled the woman to her feet.

"And what about the other prisoner, sir?"

There was a moment of terrible silence. Aizen followed Tossen's unseeing eyes to where they were aimed, straight at the boy captain. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Would you like me to take Hitsugaya too?"

Aizen slowly shifted his gaze to the boy and Toshiro knew what was about to happen. With a cool smile he nodded.

"Damn you." Toshiro didn't know his own powers but he knew that warrior blood was in his veins, he would not give up without a fight and as much trouble as he was he felt relief that he was not a traitor. He had already calculated the strength of everyone in the room, and he knew his best bet was the two arrancars.

His brain told him he had to be fast and it seemed his feet were listening because Toshiro suddenly found himself hurling through space much faster than he thought possible. This must be his soul reaper powers, he thought briefly, just before he slammed into the arrncars and the women.

All four went spiralling back through the doors and Soifon wasted no time in grabbing their swords, tossing one to Toshiro and holding the other before her. Tossen slammed into her a full throttle but she managed to parry and block.

"What are you doing Hitsugaya? Get out!" She screamed at the boy who stood momentarily stunned.

He snapped himself back to reality and swung at Tossen's back. But the man was fast and others were coming to back him up. Gin and Aizen seemed to be just watching but Toshiro was sure that wouldn't last long. He held his breath and tried again to move as fast as he could. He managed to get a cut across Tossen's shoulder before grabbing Soifon's wrist and dragging her with him down the hall down which he'd come with Gin and Aizen, freely, as their allies. As soon as she'd collected herself, Soifon took the lead and Hitsugaya felt himself being drug behind her superior speed.

"What's wrong with you Hitsugaya! Keep up."

"I– I'm sorry, I don't know you."

She glanced back at him even as they sped through twisting corridors.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost all my memories. I don't know who I am, I don't know who anyone is."

Of all the things she could have said, her answer was truly not what he expected. "Good. I guess this means I don't have to kill you."

His grip loosened but her own tightened around his wrist and they hurled through space, finally hitting the open, desert air.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did Aizen not stop us?" Soifon asked as she panted for breath. They had finally been forced to stop due to her extensive injuries. There was little protection in the vast wasteland but they had found a bit of bare rock that dipped down in the sand, offering some shelter. Soifon leaned against the grey stone and watched Hitsugaya through half closed eyes.

"He lost his memory too. He doesn't know how to use his powers."

"What?" Her eyes snapped back open. "I think you need to start from the beginning."

Toshiro told his story and Soifon smiled as he concluded.

"So Aizen is powerless, Gin is still at the level of a third seat and they are trying to maintain their cover in a den of monsters. We'll never get another opportunity like this."

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't we going back to the Soul Society?"

"Not any more." She tried to stand but failed and slumped back against the rock.

"See, you're in no shape to fight."

"Then heal me."

Toshiro stared back at her.

"What do you mean? I don't know–"

"Yes you do, Hitsugaya. You got us out of that room, you still have your soul reaper instincts. You can do it if you try. The chant goes like this."

She went through the chant slowly and Toshiro concentrated, remembering it in its entirety the first time. Then he held out his hands and felt the power radiate out of his body and into hers. He could not heal her completely, but much of the damage was repaired. She stood and stretched while he sat and rubbed the fatigue from his eyes.

"We have to make our move. We may never get another chance."

"What about our zampakutos?"

Soifon frowned. "Yours is in the Soul Society and Tossen took mine. These will have to do."

She bent and picked up the two swords they'd taken from the arrancars. They didn't seem to be zampakutos, just regular steel. Toshiro took his and tested it out in the air with a few skilful flicks and jabs. Then a thought struck him and he turned back to Soifon.

"Why is my Zampakuto there? Did Aizen capture me from the Soul Society."

Soifon regarded him for a moment before swinging her own sword around a few times and offering only the blunt reply, "yes."

"Why?"

"Because you held valuable secrets. But if they are gone now, the danger is passed and we can eliminate Aizen once and for all."

"He's really that powerful?" Soifon let her sword tip drop and drove it into the ground. Her eyes met his and he found it hard not to flinch from the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes, he is. And you and I are going to stop him. You are a captain of the Gotei Thirteen, wether you remember it or not."

Toshiro gripped his own sword tighter and took a sobering breath.

"Okay. What is the plan?"

* * *

Aizen sat in the throne room, completely alone except for his second in command, neither of whom remembered what exactly they were doing in Heuco Mundo. Aizen had sent Tossen after the prisoners just to get him out of the room. No, that was not entirely true. Toshiro was the only one who knew their secret. He had to be eliminated.

"I don't like just sittin'."

Aizen turned to say something to Gin but his breath caught and he felt a wave of foreign energy wash through him.

"Captain?"

He clutched his chest and Gin moved to his side. When Aizen's face became contorted in pain and his hand flew to his chest, the second in command did not hesitate before ripping back his uniform. Gin's hand paused in shock when he saw a small golden object embedded in his captain's chest.

"What is that?"

"I– I don't know..." Aizen swallowed and the moment passed. His body began to feel normal again.

"What just happened?"

"It felt like it was...communicating with me. It feels _alive._"

"Okay, we really need some answers." Gin sighed sitting back. Aizen pulled his robes back together and a moment later there was a series of hollow thuds at the end of the great hall– someone was knocking.

"Enter."

Aa tall, slender arrancar with a wicked smile and a large eye patch entered and came up to them.

"Lord Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki has reached the palace. He is already inside. Shall I destroy him?"

Aizen just barely let his eyes shift to Gin to see if he recognized the name but he saw no hint so he nodded to the espada.

"Go ahead."

It seemed the other had seen the second of hesitation but said nothing and bowed out of the room.

Aizen stood in a frustrated rage.

"This can't go on. Is there nothing you can do to restore our memories?"

Gin stood too but shook his head helplessly. "No sir. Not that I know of."

"Dammit."

There was a thunderous explosion, the room shook and the doors rattled. Both men stopped and listened to the sounds of battle beyond the doors.

"I'm guessing _that_ is Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

"They're gone."

Renji stummbled to a halt, digging deep into the silver sands and dragging Rukia with him. She pulled her hand out of his grasp to catch her balance.

"What?" he asked as the girl brushed sand out of her bangs.

"Orihime, Uryu and Grimmjow. Their spiritual pressure vanished. I think they returned to the world of the living."

"You think what? How?"

"Grimmjow. Orihime always tried to convince me he wasn't so bad."

"Didn't she think Uluqiorra wasn't so bad either?"

"Okay, maybe not the best judge but in this case she might have been right. Why else would he have taken them back?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he has his reasons. Now what? That's the reason Ichigo came here in the first place and why we're here chasing after him. He's going to get himself killed for nothing.

"Not nothing. Captain Hitsugaya is still here.

Just then Rukia and Renji felt the immense wave of Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Its started." Rukia said solemnly.

"That idiot. Just because he can move faster than us with his hollow mask doesn't mean he can take Aizen down on his own! He doesn't stand a chance. They already eliminated five good soul reapers."

Rukia side and her shoulders slumped visibly.

"If he managed to get the stealth squad, what chances do we have? And we don't even know what he did to Captain Soifon."

"We just have to hurry up then." Renji said, grabbing her hand in his once more. "This won't be easy, but we can't give up."

"I know."

* * *

"We're home." Uryu exclaimed and he jumped up from the ground full of elated energy. But there was no movement behind him and he turned to find Grimmjow and Orihime still on the ground.

"Orihime?" He pushed the bloodied arrancar off of her and pulled her into a sitting position. She was awake but weak.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me." She smiled weakly.

"Here. I think I can carry you."He pulled her onto his back and stood.

"Wait!"

"What, are you hurt?"

"No. But you can't just leave him."

"Why not? We're home, we don't need him, he was an enemy anyway."

"He was protecting us."

"Only because he needs your powers. What do you think will happen if you can't get them back? And what will you do with him in the mean time?"

"I– I don't know..."

"I think I can help with that."

Uryu spun, carrying Orhime around with him. She felt relief when she saw the striped hat shadowing those mysterious eyes.

"Mr. Urahara!"

"Orihime my dear, I'm glad to see you're alright."

Tessai was behind him and moved to inspect Grimmjow.

The shop keeper's grin faded. "And I see you've brought back a souvenir from Heuco Mundo."

"He really did save us. More than once."

The grin returned and Urahara was as light hearted as ever. "Then we owe him. Tessai!" His assistant nodded and put and arm under Grimmjow, hoisting the unconscious man to his feet.

"Come on Uryu. There is much the three of us need to discuss."

"Orihime." The boy said looking above him to see her face. "Who is this guy and how does he know about all this stuff?"

Urahara stared back at the boy stunned for a moment, then raised an eyebrow and looked back to Orihime.

"Yes indeed, it seems there is _much_ to talk about."

* * *

Hyorinmaru hummed slightly in the grasp of the soul reaper that held it. He touched the cool steal lightly, as if to sooth the distressed zampakuto.

"You are right, he should not have to pay for my mistakes. But if his life is the price for saving all worlds, I know he'll pay it gladly."

The consciousness that flickered through the sword blazed intensely for a moment then faded. Yamamoto replaced it in its sheath and set it down. He sighed deep, his whole being drained, exhausted. He sat back in his chair, still feeling a twang of pain from this wounds from Aizen. It had only been a few days however his healing abilities were extraordinary.

The old commander felt the messenger approaching and stood up, taking his time as he walked to the door. He opened it just as the soul reaper raised his hands to knock.

"Oh, Head Captain sir, I was just coming to deliver the news. The humans Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida have returned to the world of the living. A third, unidentified soul came with them but it has already been confirmed that is was not Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Soifon."

"Where are they?"

"At Kisuke Urahara's, sir."

The Head Captain picked up his ancient staff and stepped outside. "Then I guess I'm paying a visit to the world of the living."

_**Made a farily significant mistake last night when publishing (I had Uluqiorra back in the palace...silly me) any way, here is the corrected version.**_

**_HAPPY CANADA DAY!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes, pain lanced through his arm but it had been bandaged and tended to. In fact, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it should. He looked from side to side and his eyes alighted on Orihime.

"Did you do this? Are your powers back?"

"No." She rose from the chair she'd been sitting in. He could see she was still weak. "Tessai used kido to repair much of the damage."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me and bringing me home."

"Its not like I had much choice."

"Still..."

"Just don't forget your promise. As soon as you're better, I want my memories back."

"Of course."

"Well good morning." An overly cheery voice blasted into the room and the eccentric shop keep strode up next to the pair. "How is everyone?"

"Who is this guy?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and glanced at Orihime.

"This is Kisuke Urahara. He found us and brought us here. And this is Tessai," she nodded to the man as he entered behind his master. "He healed you."

Grimmjow just grunted and got to his main concern. "So, if you healed me, can you do the same for Orihime?"

"Your wounds are physical." Urahara jumped in. "Orihime's are spiritual. Unlike previous times, her individual power spirits are still intact, but they just seem to not want to activate. And worse, that sudden loss of connection has left a spiritual scar in Orihime, leaving her weak. It will take some research to figure out how to help her but for now, she just needs to rest."

"Fine. But someone needs to explain to me what's going on. What do you know about me?"

Urahara opened his mouth but the words died when he felt an enormous wave of spiritual pressure. Grimmjow felt it too and tensed on the floor.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is Head Captain to the soul reapers, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, and it feels like he's headed this way."

"Why is he coming here?" Orihime asked shrilly.

"For either you or Grimmjow I imagine."

"Do something." Grimmjow demanded.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to match his strength. Its too late, you'd be best just to stay put.

"Like Hell." Grimmjow threw the sheets off himself and stood unsteadily. However, he grabbed Orihime's arm and prepared to sodino away.

"Grimmjow?"

"Sorry girl, but I can't let him take either of us."

"It's a mistake." Urahara cautioned but the two were already gone in a streak. He hesitated for a moment, glad to feel the Head Captain's spiritual pressure diverted from himself but unable to let Orihime get caught in a battle between the strange arrancar and Yamamoto, so, after a second's contemplation, he too, disappeared.

* * *

Orihime could see nothing but streaks of colour as she was pulled through space. For a few moments, she felt weightless, then gravity struck swiftly and violently. She heard a startled grunt from Grimmjow and suddenly they were flying through the air uncontrolled. He pulled her closer, curling his body around her just as they smashed through a wall. Orihime struggled to control her gag reflex when they finally came to a halt inside a large empty building, some sort of ware house. Save the nausea, she was unhurt, Grimmjow had take the full force of the blow and was struggling to get up, already weakened from the injuries Uluqiorra gave him.

"Grimmjow, are you alright?" Orhime helped him sit but before he could answer the room was filled with a suffocating pressure. The girl lost her voice and sunk lower to the ground. Grimmjow looked between her and the hole in the wall. He pulled her close against himself and let his own spiritual pressure envelop her, protecting her, even though he too felt the overwhelming weight of Yamamoto's presence.

"Who is this guy?"

Orihime trembled against his body and answered through shaking lips,

"Head Captain Yamamoto. He's the most powerful soul reaper."

"Then we'd better run." Grimmjow pulled her up but the Head Captain was already on them. In the blink of an eye Orihime found herself on the ground. She wasn't sure who had pushed her down but in any case it was for the best, the fight was fast and furious. There was a brief clashing of swords, then the room erupted in the red light of flames and a series of explosions of blue light. But it ended as abruptly as it began: Grimmjow was blasted back when his cero met a whip of Yamamoto's flame and the result was an enormous spiritual and physical explosion. He landed far on the other end of the enormous room.

Yamamoto sheathed his sword and approached Orihime, drawing in his spiritual pressure so as not to crush her.

"Orihime Inoue, I require your presence in the Soul Society."

"Wh-why?"

"You were recently abducted and taken to Heuco Mundo where several soul reapers, including Ichigo Kurosaki are currently missing. I must know everything you saw there."

"Y-yes sir, but–"

Orhime didn't even see Grimmjow coming, she only saw him when he was brought to a stop by the Head Captain. Yamamoto simply raised one hand and caught the arrancar out of his sodino, right around the neck. The girl couldn't believe Grimmjow wasn't killed right there, but Yamamoto was soon going to fix that. He slammed the espada to the ground, splintering the cement and squeezing the life out of him.

"Commander please stop!" Orihime cried. He continued. "Please. You can't kill him! He saved my life. STOP!"

Finally she grabbed his arm and put herself between Grimmjow and him. She couldn't physically dislodge the Head Captain but he did seem to pay more attention with her in his line of sight. He let go of Grimmjow and the wounded man coughed and gasped, his eyes barely opening. Orihime sat back but kept a hand on his shoulder, half comforting, half protective. The Head Captain was not pleased.

"You will both come with me, but make no mistake arrancar, I have not shown you mercy, your life may still be of use to me. I suggest you answer all of my questions when I ask."

Orhime felt a cold fear and looked to Grimmjow but he was already unconscious.

A few metres away the shopkeeper tugged his hat down lower where he stood hidden, preferring not to watch the three leave the world of the living through the Senkeimon. He sighed heavily when it shut. "I do apologize, Orihime."

* * *

Toshiro and Soifon rested for four hours in their small hollow of sand. Toshiro slept briefly after having expended so much energy healing Soifon but the leader of the stealth force just lay still and silent, letting her injuries rest while every other sense was locked on to the battle in Los Noches. Ichigo Kurosaki. She did not agree with his approach to battle, his lack of control, and his overconfidence, but he had still defeated countless enemies, even soul reaper captains, and she had to respect that. As much as he annoyed her, she supposed it would be better if he did not die.

"Come on, we have to go now."

Toshiro nodded and stood, his borrowed sword in hand.

"There is another soul reaper who is already there. Hopefully he'll still be alive when we get there."

"An ally?"

Soifon considered before nodding. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And how will I distinguish him from the enemy?"

A rare smile touched the captain's lips. "Oh, he stands out."

* * *

Nnoitra fell, finally, and Ichigo knew this time he would not get back up. It had been a long battle, he'd taken many hits from the countless arms and their razor edged blades. But ultimately he was the winner, as he knew he would be, as he knew he had to be. Now, there was only a door between him and the real fight.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen greeted him when he pushed open the giant double doors. He did not see Aizen's albino shadow, Ichimaru.

"Aizen. Where is Orihime?"

"Orihime? Oh don't bother yourself with her." Ichigo kept moving forward but the other stayed perfectly still, perfectly relaxed. Ichigo knew he had to be careful but rage was overwhelming him.

"Orihime, Uryu, where are they?"

"You'd best go, while you can."

"Enough Aizen. Be straight with me."

"I am."

Ichigo stopped. Something was off, Aizen seemed different. He still wore that arrogant smile but there was less confidence in his eyes than there was in his voice. Then, he saw the flick of Aizen's pupils just before the attack came. He followed his enemy's glance and whipped around just in time to counter Ichimaru. They traded blows, Ichigo moved to his bankai without hesitation but when he did he saw the slightest flicker of surprise in Ichimaru's face. He did not release his technique of his extending sword,

"What are you playing at Ichimaru?"

Ichigo expected the usual smile and cryptic remark but it seemed like Ichimaru was too concentrated on holding his own. Ichigo did not know what was happening but he had to try,

"Tensa Zangetsu!" The black arc of energy cut through his enemies defences as if Ichimaru had no more power than regular soul repear. Ichigo stared in horror at the destruction he caused. He was not a killer, not by choice at least. Though he knew this battle would end in the death of himself or his enemy, seeing Ichimaru's body so broken and bloodied burned him deep inside. Suddenly his rage at Aizen doubled and he spun.

"I'll ask you one last time Aizen, where are my friends?"

Aizen's eyes were still locked on the body of his comrade. When he turned to Ichigo they narrowed in hatred and he drew his sword.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Ichigo flash stepped at his top speed, aiming straight for Aizen's heart. He watched for the counter attack the entire time but nothing happened. His sword drove deep into Aizen's body, right through the target muscle. He gaped into the wide eyes of his enemy. Aizen coughed up blood and Ichigo felt his weight slump against his sword.

"No. No way. What's going on? Your illusions shouldn't work on me!" Ichigo withdrew, looking all around in paranoia but nothing happened, Aizen just fell to the floor in a bloody heap. "I don't understand!" Ichigo cried frantically. Nothing made sense. He knew he should just run and look for his friends but he couldn't turn his back on the scene before him.

Aizen was still breathing, barely. He managed to lift one hand to his chest and place it over the wound but it would do no good. Then his body went rigid, convulsing and Ichigo knew these were the final moments.

Except he was very, very wrong.

Aizen's body calmed, his hand slid from the wound to the centre of his chest and he ripped away the blood soak fabric to reveal the tiny gold, glowing object, pulsing in his chest just like a heart beat. His eyes became deadly calm again. He sat up. Ichigo took a step back when the man rose all the way to his feet and he saw with horror that the wound in his chest was completely gone. Aizen smiled.

"Ah, now I remember you."

"Wh-what?"

"Hitsugaya really is a genius, but he didn't count on this. I couldn't have done it without you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Do what? I don't understand." Aizen strode casually over to the body of his lieutenant. Ichigo could only watch as he bent and touched his temple. A brief flash of golden light passed from the master to his loyal follower and Ichimaru's fox eyes opened, his wounds gone.

"Thank you, Captain Aizen."

"Do you remember Gin?"

"This brat killing me? Yes."

"No. Do you remember what you forgot?"

"No? Do you?"

"Yes. I am the Lord of Los Noches again." He left Gin and faced Ichigo again. He disappeared and an instant later Ichigo was slammed against the back wall, Aizen's hand around his throat.

"Hitsugaya found a way to wipe all our memories, including his own. I was as helpless as a mere human, until you decided to kill me. When my life was in danger, the Hogyoku did what it had to, and when it restored my life, it restored my memories. So I must thank you, Ichigo. And to show my gratitude I will let you watch."

"Watch what?"

"Hitsugaya and Soifon are on their way here now. They think I have no memories, that I'm helpless and they'll eliminate me without resistence."

"You're going to ambush them." Ichigo hissed back in helpless frustration.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to play with them."

Aizen just smiled, pulling Ichigo closer to his face,

"You bastard," the boy growled just before Aizen slammed his head back into the wall and all faded to nothingness.

* * *

Soifon held up her hand. They were just outside the palace.

"What is it?"

"Aizen's spiritual pressure fluctuated for a moment."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. It could mean Ichigo has reached him. It was only a moment, could be nothing."

"So we're just going to go in there and kill them?"

The battle hardened woman looked at him levelly. With the fresh wounds, sweat and dirt covering her face and body she looked even more at odds with her small form and girlish features, but there was no doubting the meaning in her gaze. Toshiro gripped his sword and nodded.

"You're with me right, Hitsugaya?"

"I am, Soifon." She gripped his hand and pulled him behind her at lightening speed. This time, somehow, he found himself able to follow their motion. The closer they got to the battle that waited him more confident he became that he was a captain, even if he couldn't remember. There was a power inside him, wanting to escape.

"Here." Soifon whispered dropping Toshiro's hand as they landed silently next to the doors of the great hall. The hall was half destroyed by some great battle, Ichigo no doubt, but then why was it silent inside? Surely he hadn't finished and left already.

Soifon heard movement in the corridor behind them. They had been lucky so far, she couldn't waste this opportunity. She flattened herself against the door and Toshiro did likewise. They nodded one last time to one another, knowing it was now or never and ran into the room.

Aizen looked up sharply from where he and Ichimaru sat at the end of the long table.

"I did not expect to see you two again." He smiled, standing.

"Give it up Aizen, I know you lost your memories." Soifon marched ahead of her small partner, sword raised and pointed at Aizen.

Aizen's smooth smile twitched a little, his gaze became menacing.

"Then you are a greater threat than I imagined."

"You have no chance against me." Soifon took a few more steps forward.

"Ah, but you've lost your zampakuto. I may not know how to use mine, but I'd say that puts us on even playing field." He drew the long blade out of its sheath and took his stance. Soifon smiled.

"You really have forgotten everything. Bakudo Sixty-one: Six Rods Prison of Light!" the golden points of light formed out of the air and shot into the stunned man, pinning him in position. Ichimaru reacted and Toshiro countered but he too became trapped when Soifon sent a spell his way. The two small soul reapers stepped back.

"Even without your powers that was pathetic Aizen." Soifon taunted, but she was not one to waste time in revenge and pride. Her face became grave again. "Time to end this once and for all. It will be much quicker than you deserve, but no point in wasting time."

She raised the blade and disappeared before Toshiro. She came out of flash step next to him just a moment later, wiping the blood from her blade. He stared in quiet shock as the two men fell dead, blood spurting from their necks, the prisons dissolving. He swallowed and steadied his voice.

"What now?"

"There is still much to be done here, but first I will take you home. Others can come deal with Tossen and the arrancars. But there is one more thing, I must find Suzumebache before we leave."

"Okay. What about the other soul reaper, Ichigo?"

"His spiritual pressure is gone, we must assume he is dead or has left this world."

"Oh." Soifon slid her blade into the belt at her side and headed for the door but Toshiro did not follow. Something was bothering him deeply. He looked back on the corpses, then the rest of the room. It was like there was something he couldn't see. Or hear.

Then is slowly became audible.

All of a sudden he could hear the scream that ripped through the room. A desperate cry, to him, to run.

"Soifon!" the woman was already turning, the room before them shifted and dissolved, one image was replaced by another. They faced a boy, wrapped in spiritual chains from head to toe on the back wall, screaming for them to run away. But it was too late.

"I told you it would be fun, Ichigo." Aizen smiled and patted the boy's strawberry head patronizingly before walking slowly toward the frozen soul reapers. He flash stepped and Toshiro braced himself but it was Soifon who went crashing through the air.

Her sword clattered away from her but she didn't miss a beat. Her white hiori was in the air and white light burst from her back. "Shunko!"

Raw energy poured from her body and she slashed at Aizen with her bare fists. Toshiro made to help her when Ichigo's voice stopped him.

"Toshiro look out!" Ichimaru's sword slid by him. He dodged another attack before striking back. The movements were natural, he didn't remember the training but it was there. His small form made him light and fast and Ichimaru was soon on the defensive. As soon as Toshiro got a good blow he jumped back to where Ichigo was chained and grabbed onto the gold links. After only a few seconds they shattered.

"It seems you haven't forgotten everything then." Ichimaru hissed as he picked himself off the floor. Ichigo was struggling to do the same.

"Some things are just instinctual." They engaged again but Toshiro let himself get distracted when Soifon cried out. He didn't see what happened but she rolled across the floor coming to a painful halt when she crashed into the long stone table. She did not get back up.

"Soifon!" Toshiro felt the slash from Ichimaru's sword cut deep into the muscle of his back even as he took an unexpected flashstep to his ally's side. He skidded uncontrolled next to her, Ichigo joining them a second later.

"We have to get out." he said grabbing the female captain. Toshiro grabbed her other side but already he knew it was too late. Aizen rushed them and he and Ichigo both moved to protect the woman between them with their own bodies.

The strike did not hit them, not yet anyway. After a second or two both boys looked up to see their own reelections in the glassy surface of the wall of ice that stood between them and Aizen. Toshiro felt the frost on his fingertips, tasted the dry snap of winter in the air, but could not explain what had happened. The moment of enchantment ended however, as the wall shattered and crumbled under Aizen's steel. He knocked away the rest with his head and stared at the boy captain for a moment before uncontrolled rage struck him and he grabbed the little captain by the front of his robes, yanking him off his feet and leaning in nearly nose to nose.

"Why? Why do you have this power? You, just a boy, the genius who figured out Ichimaru; the only one who has the power to face the Head Captain; the only one to ever know all Yamamoto's secrets and now this power out of nothing, no memories, no Hyorinmaru!" He kicked a chunk of ice and it spun across the floor. "What gives you the right, Toshiro Hitsugaya? Why did I have to work so hard when power is just given to you?"

He hurled the boy across the room only to appear next to him when he struck the hard floor. He pulled him up again. "First you will give me those secrets. Then we will see what else you have that's worth taking."

His free hand curled into a fist and collided with the boy's face. Aizen couldn't hold back the smile when he fell limp in his grasp.


	11. Chapter 11

Soifon woke to darkness. The floor was damp and sticky and reeked of blood. She had taken a bad blow from Aizen but when she touched her stomach, though her robes were crusty, she felt nothing but a deep bruise where his blade had cut into her. She sat up and squinted into the darkness.

"Soifon." she could see the gleam of Toshiro's white hair but it was not him who spoke, it was the substitute soul reaper.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you should not have come to Heuco Mundo."

"Does that really matter now?" She fell silent, her eyes adjusting and she could just barely make him out sitting over the prone figure of the boy captain. He was unconscious.

"Was he wounded?"

"Aizen had his wounds tended to already. But he spent all his energy healing you and I. Soifon, what happened to him? I don't think he knew me."

"He's lost his memories, and that is the only thing saving us all right now."

"I see. Rukia told me what happened between him and the Head Captain, what her brother suspected."

"Byakuya should know better than to speak his thoughts, even to his sister."

"Everyone knows what the Head Captain was doing."

"It doesn't matter now. Who knows what Aizen could have gained from such knowledge? Hitsugaya himself became much more powerful with memories of forbidden kido."

She stood up and looked down at the boy. "Aizen got his memories back with the hogyoku, I'm sure he'll try with Hitsugaya."

"There were screams, earlier, while you were asleep. I think he's been trying to restore Ichimaru's memories."

"That confirms it then." Soifon's eyes flashed darkly and Ichigo realized her intentions. He stood up and put himself between her and the boy on the floor.

"What are you thinking?"

"You know it must be done. Aizen can never have that knowledge." the small woman said resolutely.

"You would kill your own friend?"

"He would understand, if he was himself. He did this to himself after all, wiped his own memory. He knows the danger."

"Yes, but there's still hope we'll be rescued."

"By Abarai and Rukia Kuchki? Give me a break, they're as good as dead if they're stupid enough to try to break in here."

Ichigo clenched his jaw in anger. "You don't know that."

"Look at us Ichigo! What chance do they stand? Now move out of my way."

"No."

"We're all going to die here anyway. His death will be far less painful than ours."

"You can't seriously be trying to justify this?"

"I said, MOVE!"

Ichigo blocked her punched and pushed her back but she was already whirling on him again. They were both weakened, but there was no seki seki in this prison, and soon the battle was happening at high speeds. If she'd had the strength, Ichigo knew she would have used shunko, the special attack she shared with Yoruichi.

While they fought, Toshiro woke unnoticed, startled by the furious battle that greeted him.

It didn't take him long to see the pattern: Soifon attacked in his direction, Ichigo fended her off. The space was so small that he kept feeling the wind rush past him, the two passing by him just centimetres away. There was a crash and some white stone fell lose to the floor, Ichigo along with it. A second later Toshiro found himself slammed into the wall, a slender hand around his neck. Soifon drew back her free hand, letting the remainder of her strength build into the white light of shunko, just around her fist.

"It will be quick." she said stiffly, her face tensed in a mixture of resolved and pain.

Toshiro watched her carefully, the hand hovered in indecision. Ichigo was getting slowly to his feet and he spotted their position, cried out to her to please stop. She was lost in the teal eyes, her whole arm shaking, unwanted tears creeping up in her eyes. "I have to." she breathed, more to herself than to him. He may not have been a captain, but he possessed the same strength of character as his old self. He was aware of the danger his existence caused.

"Its okay, Soifon, do it."

One single tear escaped before her mouth set in a determined grimace and she let her fist fall.

Ichigo screamed but he could not reach them in time. It didn't matter, however, dark spiritual pressure struck all three just as Soifon's hand reached Toshiro's face. His nose gushed blood but then they were all on the floor, Soifon's hand was gone from his face, she stared wide eyed through the bars.

"I should have known you would sacrifice him, Soifon. So very ruthless. I quite admire that in a woman. I would invite you to join me, but that decision is no longer mine. I leave it up to Toshiro." The pressure on the amnesic captain lifted, though the other two remained frozen on the floor. He sputtered and clutched his broken nose but found his way to his feet and looked to Aizen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you get to decide what happens to these two, though perhaps you don't really care was happens to Captain Soifon here, after what she just tried to do." He waved a hand and the female captain moaned and sunk further into the floor.

"No wait!" Toshiro protested and the pressure eased slightly again, Soifon gasped.

"Or perhaps you do." Aizen smiled. "So forgiving."

"What do you want?"

"Your cooperation. As long as you cooperate, no harm will come to these two."

"Cooperate with what?"

"The retrieval of your memories. I have been attempting to recover my lieutenant's memories but have failed up until now. He deserves a break, time for you to try. So what will it be?"

"Don't..." Soifon managed. He looked to her on the floor and then to Ichigo's intense gaze. He was Ichigo also begging him not to comply. But how could he let this boy be murdered by Aizen?

"I'll do it." Toshiro said and stepped toward the gates. Aizen opened them and he stepped out. The pressure on the others lifted as soon as it was shut.

"No, Captain Hitsugaya don't do this!" Soifon screamed after him.

"Toshiro..." but Ichigo didn't know what else to say as he pressed his face against the bars and watched the enemy lead the white haired boy out of sight.

* * *

Aizen led Toshiro to a large room, white, sterile, lots of metal, it looked like a hospital, or a laboratory. He noticed Gin was sitting on the edge of a bed, just pulling his white robe back on. Once Aizen guided Toshiro to a bed of his own, he left him to exchange a few words with his lieutenant. Toshiro couldn't hear them, but Aizen seemed to be making sure the other was alright. If he had been willing to hurt his own lieutenant in order to restore his memories, what would he do to Toshiro? The boy couldn't help but stiffen when Aizen returned to him and cupped his face between his hands.

"That Soifon sure is merciless." he said and slid one hand over to Toshiro's broken nose. He flinched in pain but in a flare of power he felt the cartilage repaired and the bleeding stopped.

"What now?" Toshiro asked when Aizen withdrew his hands from his face.

"Now we begin. I want those memories Hitsugaya. Gin has helped me narrow down the method but we have yet to be successful. Do not resist my attempts if you wish your cell mates to live.

"I won't." Toshiro assured him, though he wasn't exactly sure what he should do. He had to hope that if his memories did come back, his old self would then know what to do.

"And after," Aizen continued, "I really would like to know just how you managed to hold on to this much power, even when you're as helpless as a child." Toshiro swallowed but did not respond, Aizen raised his hands to his temples and suddenly all other thoughts were wiped from his head.

* * *

"This is it." Rukia said, coming to a halt just a kilometre or so from the palace. She looked back at Renji who held a struggling figure in his arms.

Renji was covered in wounds and burns, his clothes tattered, his hair askew in every direction but a huge smile plastered across his face. In his arms, still semi-unconscious but struggling all the same, was a heavily bound Uluqiuorra. His wrists and feet were tripled tied with physical bonds and spiritual bonds Rukia had placed on him. His black wings of his resurrection form were also tightly secured against his body.

"You sure this is going to work?" Rukia said raising an eyebrow at her friend. He nodded.

"After what I went through just to distract this guy so you could hit him with kido, I'm positive he'll wreak havoc on the palace."

"And give us enough time to rescue the others."

"Exactly, what could go wrong?" Rukia just rolled her eyes at her overconfident friend, but she knew that it really was their best plan. If they hadn't stumbled across the crazed espada, they would have had nothing up their sleeves.

"Okay, let's do this now, before I think better of it." Rukia lead the way through the thick sands, praying they could make it undetected through the gates of Las Noches.

* * *

Toshiro woke on the white bed, bright lights flashing before his eyes and a splitting head ache threatening to make him puke. He saw the brown eyes of his captor come into focus as he leaned close.

"You're awake I see. Any progress?"

Toshiro pushed himself up and when he tried to speak he could feel his gag reflex had already won out, but he didn't remember throwing up. In fact, he didn't remember anything that happened after Aizen had begun.

He reached for the water beside the bed but he couldn't seem to get his hand moving the right way so Aizen picked it up and gave it to him. He drank deep and stared up at the expectant eyes.

"I don't remember what happened."

"That is unimportant. What matters is if you remember what I need you to."

Toshiro strained his aching mind but still only remembered the moment he woke up in the smoke, next to the man before him.

"Nothing more."

"I didn't think so, your spiritual pressure remained the same. I have already concluded why that technique failed, we shall proceed to the next one."

He took the glass out of Toshiro's hands and got him to lay his hands in his lap.

"I have already determined why my own memories returned. I was at the verge of death, but the hogyoku restored my life, and in the process, my memories, like it reset me. I have been trying to use its power to restore your memories, but perhaps it can only be done in the process of saving your life."

He made a quick movement with his hand and Toshiro couldn't tell what happened until Aizen was whipping the blood off his blade. Hitsugaya's eyes trailed down to his hands in his lap and he saw the first lines of blood seeping out the parallel cuts along his wrists. His stomach flipped as the thin streams became a torrent.

"So, in order to get what I want," Aizen continued, sheathing his sword, "I will have to do precisely the same to you. You must be _reset_."

Toshiro couldn't speak, his body was going into shock and he only barely registered Aizen's hands on him, guiding him to lay down. His body felt cold and heavy, and he shifted his head on the pillow to stare down at the brilliant crimson that spread out from him, covering his hands, clothes, the sheets, and even pooling down onto the floor.

Aizen watched him dying, quietly smiling, sure that this time, he had found his solution.

Toshiro passed out long before his life had drained from him entirely. But sudden bright orange light pierced the darkness and he was pulled back. He was not sure whether he had slipped all the way over, or had been pulled back right from the brink, but when he revived he felt like he'd come from far, far away.

His head was still positioned to look at his wrists and he could see the wounds were gone, though blood covered everything. He could also see the colour slowly restoring to his flesh, though he still felt completely drained of energy. He felt Aizen stop before the healing was complete– it made sense if he thought he had been successful.

One blood covered hand came up to forced Toshiro's head around to look Aizen square in the eyes. Toshiro stared back, but his eye still reflected the child with no memories. Aizen didn't even have to ask him to know he remembered nothing and he pulled his hand away in furry. Fortunately he took his anger out on the tray of medical instruments beside them rather than on Toshiro himself.

"How can a simple spell be this powerful? What did Yamamoto do? If the hogyoku can't fix this then–"

His anger suddenly faded and he turned back to Toshiro, putting a hand on his forehead. "I stole you from the Soul Society, so why not _her_?"

Toshiro flinched under his touch but stared back up at the now calm and deeply satisfied eyes.

"Who?" he asked shakily, still suffering from blood loss.

"The only one in the universe who has the power to take things back to the way they once were. The girl who manipulates space and time and doesn't even know how she does it. The girl I let slip through my fingers. But not this time."

"A soul reaper?"

"No, a human. Orihime Inoue. If Yamamoto couldn't stop me from taking you, then there is no one to stop me from taking her."

Aizen lifted his hand and smiled to himself as Toshiro felt the pull of darkness once more and faded back into darkness, but as he went, he prayed quietly to himself, that someone out there was watching over the girl Orihime.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaggerjacks pulled against his restraints but a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and he calmed himself.

"Orihme, you shouldn't be up."

It had been three days since Grimmjow had been brought to the Soul Society. He had expected prison and torture but so far his wounds had been tended to and he'd been allowed to rest in a bed, though he was strapped to it, but it was no where near the evils he'd expected. But looking to the girl before him, he knew he owed his current situation mostly to her. If she hadn't pleaded on his behalf, he was sure he'd be laying chained in some prison somewhere. Once again, he owed this woman, his only ally to speak of.

That is why he was concerned that she was up and about when she had collapsed of exhaustion the day before after only having walked around for a couple of hours.

"Its okay, my bed is just down the hall if I need it, but I wanted to make sure you're okay." He looked down at himself, most of the wounds were well closed over, though he did look to be in bad shape by the number of bandages the covered him.

"I'm fine, really." He said, though he couldn't help yank at the restraints a little more.

"I asked them to release you but they said they couldn't."

"I don't remember much but I do remember that soul reapers are the enemy."

"Grimmjow..." She sat on the bed next to him.

"What?"

"What if you chose not to have your memories restored, once my powers heal?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because...you might be happier this way. You seem less angry now than when I knew you before, and you were protecting me and Uryu even though you didn't know us."

"Hey, you know why I was doing that. I needed you. I still need you because I'm not going to live the rest of my life not remembering who I am." Anger had crept into his voice.

"No, its not the same. I know you want your memories back but I think you protected us because you knew we needed your help."

He snorted, "as if."

"Grimmjow, like I was saying, you are different, and I think Aizen did something to you, something that made you so angry you couldn't control it anymore. Something that made you forget every other emotion. I don't want to see that all come back because of me."

Grimmjow stared up at her and looking back into his azure eyes she knew everything she'd said was true. She may have gotten through to the old Grimmjow after being in captivity for weeks, but this Grimmjow had warmed up to her immediately, had protected her even before he knew her name. Aizen had definitely taken away this sense of honour, or caring, or whatever it was that made him so protective of her, when he'd turned him into an espada with the hogyoku.

"I don't know what happened, or why I worked for this Aizen guy, but I won't let you scare me into not taking my memories back. I need to know who I am."

Orihime sighed and stood. As she did so, a rush of blood to her head made her staggered and Grimmjow instinctively stained against his bonds to try to catch her. Something flared down his arms and he found himself free, his arms folding around her as she fell backward onto his bed. She blinked up at him as the black spots receded and her vision cleared.

Already, soul reapers were rushing into the room, alerted by the spike in his spiritual pressure. Hands were on him, he was forced to let go of her and a healer helped her out but Grimmjow couldn't help stare after the girl who had lost her own powers but seemed to be fuelling his own.

His attention was torn away from her as the Head Captain came to stand at the foot of his bed while two other Soul Reapers held him tightly on either arm. He wasn't struggling, just staring back into those ancient eyes.

"It looks like you've recovered enough. Time for you to answer my questions." The restraints on his ankles were released and the two soul reapers pulled him off the bed and to his feet. So much for the care and comfort. Time for prison and torture, he thought grimly as he was drug away from the house of healing.

* * *

**_Well I know its been a while since an update on this one. I got caught up in my other fic _Poison_, so sorry to those of you who've been waiting for this one! Hope you liked this chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't understand why I'm not getting better." Orihime sighed in frustration as Unohana entered her room with some tea. She'd been asleep for hours, since the incident in Grimmjow's room, and the tea helped her pull herself out of the grogginess.

"I have completed the tests we ran yesterday." Unohana said, taking a seat on the stool next to her bed. Orihime's eyes lifted to meet hers, worry slowly building.

"You are fine, Orihime, don't worry. I have concluded that you did suffer trauma initially, on the spiritual level, but now it is just a matter of time. Your powers are a part of you, so their loss has put you in this state of weakness and fatigue, but as they return, so will your strength."

"And they _will _return, right?"

"Yes, we have already measured increases in your spiritual pressure since you've arrived. Being here is actually helping you, since this place is entirely made of raiti. You're body will be able to absorb the excess spiritual particles in the air."

"That's great." Orihime smiled. "How long will it take?"

"Weeks, I'm afraid."

"What? That long? But what if Captain Hitsugaya is rescued? I thought I could help him, take his mind back to before he even had the memories put in his head."

While visiting her, Rangiku had been very open with the girl about the situation, hoping to save her Captain from death or permanent memory loss, and since then Orihime had been determined to help.

"If that happens, then alternative measures will have to be taken."

"Like what? A memory wipe like he tried to do before? Or will you let them kill him?"

"Orihime, its not up to me."

"It is, if you can help me heal faster. There must be something! Tell me what I have to do."

Unohana looked at her steadily, trying not to let her own emotions influence her medical decisions. But looking at the girl, she knew there was one option she could give her.

"The healing time could be reduced to a matter of days, maybe even as few as two or three."

"How?"

"You would have to be put in a spiritually and medically induced coma, and healers would tend to you at all times, feeding your body the spirit it needs. It would be painless, but you would have to trust us completely with your life."

"I do. I'll do it."

"You don't have to answer right away, the idea of being unconscious for days is scary, you might want to take some time–"

"No, I've decided. But before we do it, there's one person I need to see."

* * *

Grimmjow's head slumped forward in fatigue. It snapped back up in a second, however, when he heard the creak of the bared door opening and he saw a slender figure enter.

"Orihime?" It was dark but as she approached he could see her face more clearly. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes Grimmjow." she said coming to kneel in front of him. She looked sadly up at his hands shackled to the wall above his head.

"Its my own damn fault." he explained. "The Commander kept asking me questions I couldn't answer and I got so frustrated I nearly strangled one of his guards."

"Oh Grimmjow..." her face was sad.

"I can deal with it." But she just remained sitting there, staring at him. "What? What is it?"

"I'm scared that if I leave, things will get worse for you."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" His heart beat a little faster and he wasn't sure if it was because he might lose the chance of getting his memories back or just because the girl would no longer be close to him.

"Captain Unohana said I could get my powers back a lot faster if I went into a medically induced coma."

"What do you mean? Why would they do that?"

"If my body isn't concentrating on keeping me awake and moving me around, it can focus on absorbing more spiritual particles. And the healers can help with that too."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, not really."

"Well how long would it take?"

"A few days."

Grimmjow's expression was one of mixed emotions. He was as torn by the thought as she was.

"You know my friend Toshiro that I told you about?"

"Yeah. The kid with Yamamoto's memories."

"Yeah, well, I'm the only one who can restore his mind to where it was right before he absorbed them. Then he wouldn't be in danger anymore and Aizen would never get the information he wants."

"So you're going to do this to save him?"

"And so I can bring back Uryu's memories, and yours, if you still want them."

"Don't. Don't do this for me, I already owe you too much."

"Grimmjow, you don't owe me anything. I do what I do because I care about you. You're...my friend."

He watched her carefully but he really had no idea how to respond. Arrancars didn't really have friends. But was that what he'd been feeling for her these past few days? Friendship? Could that explain why he was so compelled to protect her?

"Why are you telling _me _all this?" he asked finally, his voice betraying no emotion.

"I just wanted to let you know where I am." She said, withdrawing, and he could see he'd hurt her feelings. But arrancars didn't know how to deal with hurt feelings either.

"Okay..." he said awkwardly as she made her way back to the cell door. He tried to think of something better to say before she left but couldn't so he just watched her disappear.

An uneasiness settled on him as he slumped back against the wall of the first division prison. It was an animalistic feeling that ran all through his body– instincts on high alert. His muscles tensed. Deep down, he knew that something was coming.

* * *

"Watch over him and the others. And be careful, I want him in good health, but I do not want him escaping either, he seems to have managed to hang onto a fair bit of power, despite appearances."

Aizen stared down at the sleeping boy, now strapped firmly to his bed as he gave Tossen the instructions. Gin was waiting at his side, fully recovered from the attempts to bring back his memories. They were about to embark on their second trip to the Soul Society since their betrayal to kidnap Orihime.

"I will not fail you, my Lord." Kaname bowed and Aizen strode away. He didn't have to walk past the cells in order to get to where he was going but he went that way just so he could glance in on his two prisoners.

Soifon and Ichigo were each propped up against the walls on opposite ends of the cell, as far away from each other as they could get.

"I see you haven't forgiven her yet, Kurosaki." Aizen chuckled when the boy jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Where is Toshiro?" He blurted out, racing to the bars. Behind him, Soifon stood up warily.

"What are you planning?" She asked, seeing the triumphant look in his eyes.

"Another trip to the Soul Society actually. I just miss Orihime so much that I–"

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ichigo roared, his fists clenching white around the bars.

"I'm afraid I can't. She's the only one who can restore all those precious memories in Hitsugaya's mind. I suppose that makes her as much a threat as Hitsugaya now, doesn't it Captain Soifon? Perhaps I will put the women in a cell together once I get her, just to see how things play out? Wouldn't that be interesting?"

Ichigo growled but couldn't help but play into Aizen's game and he looked back over his shoulder to try to read Soifon's face but it was set in a deadly glare.

"Shut up, traitor."

"Oh, is that the best you can do? I'm right, aren't I. You'd kill her in a heartbeat if you thought it would serve the Soul Society." Aizen leaned close to the bars, just centimetres from Ichigo's face. "I'll just leave you to think about that for a while, Ichigo Kurosaki. Be back soon."

He withdrew and a bestial noise of rage escaped Ichigo but nothing more, he was helpless and slumped to the floor in furry, unable to look back at the woman behind him, not wanting to see her face.

* * *

Tossen felt the spiritual pressure of his master and Ichimaru disappear and knew he was once again in charge of the realm. But they were not gone for more than ten minutes when another spirit erupted in the palace, flooding it with his dark, uncontrolled aura.

"The fourth espada has return." Tossen said to himself, racing toward the intrusion. He could already hear the destruction and violence that was erupting in corridors nearby. But just as he found the wild espada, traces of two other spirits touched his mind.

"Clever, very clever." But he could not follow them just yet as Uluquiorra unleashed all his power on him.

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to find them in this maze?" Renji called after Rukia who seemed to know where she was going despite the endless, identical corridors.

"I can feel him. If you concentrated you could too."

"You know I'm not good at that stuff."

"Just shut up and follow me." Renji ignored her rudeness and followed. The noise of Uluquiorra was fading, they were getting deeper and deeper into the maze but the distraction seemed to be working, they met no resistence as they went.

Finally they came to the cells. A stunned face met them between the bars.

"No way." Ichigo breathed and Renji clanged his sword against the bars in anger.

"Is that anyway to greet your rescuers? Don't act so surprised that we're alive."

"Abarai, shut up and free us." the voice came out of the shadows at the other end of the cell and the lieutenant jumped, unaware of Soifon's presence. She was the leader of the stealth squad, after all.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke low, not inviting Soifon into the conversation, "Toshiro is down the hall, they took him to try to get his memories back."

"I can feel his spiritual pressure. I'll go."

"Rukai."

"What is it?"

"He's lost all his memories." She looked at him confused but there was no time, she was running down the corridor before anyone could protest. Renji turned back to fight with the locks.

* * *

Rukia felt out through the halls but the room she sought was only two corridors away. She turned and pushed through the heavy doors into the bright white room with many clear, reflective surfaces that gleamed back at her. On a bed, drenched in blood, was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh Captain!" she exclaimed but was surprised to find him awake and uninjured when she came to his side. She immediately began to work on the bindings.

He sat up when she finished but his head swam with dizziness and she reached out to steady him. When her hand made contact with his own, however, he felt a flash of something, deep inside him. Not exactly a memory, but a voice, ancient and familiar. She caught his look.

"Are you alright?"

"I..." but as she continued to hold him the flashes of recognition struck harder. The temperature of the air dropped several degrees.

"I know you." he said, finally taking his hand away. They were both surprised to find a thin layer of frost where their hands had been touching. Toshiro's breath puffed out before him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you remember something?"

"I don't know...a voice or something."

"Hyorinmaru?"

"I'm not sure." He stood up and she slipped a supportive arms around him. She was barely taller than him, they looked like a pair of children. "What is your name?" He asked, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"Ruika Kuchki."

"Rukia...there's something about you I know you."

"I'm glad to hear that." she said. He pulled away from her and noticed her zampakuto. She had it drawn, it was slender, snowy white, beautiful.

"You're a water spirit." He said.

"Yes, how did you–"

"I don't know, but some part of me does, because I am too, right? My power is ice and water?

"Yes, it is." she smiled encouragingly but that was all, it was not a real memory, but the resonance of two like spirits. He couldn't help, however, feel the flicker of power inside him, spurred by the similar soul beside him.

The moment ended abruptly however when the two were suddenly flung away from one another. Rukia landed on her feet but Toshiro rolled onto the floor and into one of the tables. Medical supplies rained down on him. When he looked up, he saw Tossen, somewhat battered, but still menacing, towering over the small girl.

"Rukia." he moaned and pulled himself to his feet. The girl dodged several blows but never had time to even attempt her own attack. Eventually she was sent fly back toward Toshiro and he steadied her as she half fell against him.

Tossen was already on them. Toshiro raised an arm protectively, and, inspired by the soul in his arms, a sheen of ice formed in time to protect them. The blow sent shivers up his arm though and he was sure something had broken but he wasted no time, he let out another burst of power. The room's temperature plummeted and ice formed on the smooth tiles, making the surface slick and treacherous. He and Rukia manoeuverer easily on it, naturally, instinctively, and headed toward the door. Tossen struggled briefly before releasing an enormous cero that melted most of the ice away. The blast, however, sent the two miniature soul reapers tumbling out the door for which they had been headed and once they were though, they waste no time in racing back toward their friends.

Rukia pulled her superior behind her as she ran back to the cells but she found the area deserted upon arriving.

"Where did they...?"

"Get down!" Toshiro rammed her into the bars and a ball of energy streaked past them, energy crackling in its wake.

"Captain Hitsugaya, get behind me." She instructed but he didn't move, he held up his bare hands as Tossen approached.

"Get back, Toshiro," Tossen warned, "I have orders not to harm you...but this girl..." He sent another bolt of energy at them and they crashed to the floor as the cell bars shattered above them.

"Shit." Hitsugaya coughed and pushed himself up but found himself face to face with Tossen. He didn't breath but shifted his head just slightly to see Rukia. She held her brilliant blade before her, Tossen's digging into the perfect, silver surface. It was taking all her strength to keep her hold.

"Good bye Rukia Kuchki."

"KANAME!" The unwavering strength of the warrior woman was conveyed in the thunderous roar that escaped her petit form. Though Tossen could not see it as he turned to face Captain Soifon, Suzemebachi back in her grasp, flames danced in her fierce stare. "Time for you to die, Traitor."

Ichigo was at her back, Zangetsu held at the ready, and Renji next to him.

"Go Rukia, take the captain and run!" Renji barked. She hesitated. "Now!" Rukia just managed to pull herself and Toshiro clear before the hallway turned pitch black, Tossen had released his power which deprived the enemy of their sight. There was nothing she could do for them now, they were trapped in his black dome.

"What about them?" Toshiro asked, stumbling behind Rukia.

"No choice, we have to keep running."

"To where?"

"Out in the dessert, close to the Gillion Forest, there's a gate, Urahara set it up–" she realized he would have no idea who that was– "anyway, it will take us back to the world of the living. We have to go now, before Aizen gets back."

Toshiro took one last look back down the hallway at the wall of black, before he was yanked around a corner and toward the open sands.


	13. Chapter 13

It was close to midnight when Grimmjow woke in the squad one cells with a start. He was just getting his bearings when an explosion rocked the building.

"What was that?" He called to the guard outside his cell but the soul reaper looked just as shocked as him. Then they felt it: the all consuming darkness.

"Aizen..." the soul reaper wheezed. Grimmjow tensed.

"Let me out of here! Let me go now!"

"Just shut up." But his voice quavered. Another explosion hit.

"He's after Orihime, you have to let me out!"

"I can't."

"Just do it!"

The third explosion struck and Grimmjow was thrown to the floor. He tried to move and found the chains had been obliterated along with the wall and cool night air came in. But that was not what he felt. He felt searing heat at his back and realized his jacket was in flames. He pulled it off and rolled clear of more flaming debris that were showering around him. His shoulder popped painfully back into place, he hadn't even realized it had dislocated in the explosion, and he howled in pain.

Panting on the floor, he felt his whole being go cold as the flames all around him died and a dark figure floated to earth next to him. Grimmjow was unable to move in his presence. A finger traced down his burnt back, taking the injuries away with it as it lifted. The pressure lifted too and he gasped in air before slowly turning around.

"Ah Grimmjow, I thought I felt your spiritual pressure. Glad to see you're still alive." There was a clatter and he saw his zampakuto drop to the ground before him.

"A-Aizen?" He stammered, picking up the blade.

The man squatted next to him and put hand under his chin. He looked deep into his eyes.

"You don't remember me do you? Well I am you're master, and I am here to bring you home."

Grimmjow swallowed and Aizen released his chin but grabbed his good shoulder to help him to his feet.

"I'm sure its very confusing for you, but we'll get it all sorted out when we get back to Heuco Mundo, for now, just follow me. We have to get one other."

Grimmjow complied for the time being. He could feel the waves of power that rippled off this man and suddenly understood why Orihime was worried about giving him back his memories. Someone this powerful could have done anything to him, to make him bend to his will. He shuddered unconsciously at the thought just as another man joined them.

"This is him?" The white haired soul reaper asked.

His master nodded. "Grimmjow, the sixth espada. Did you find the girl?"

"In the fourth division, like we suspected."

"What are they doing?"

"Couldn't tell."

Grimmjow bit his tongue and followed. They blasted a path right through the doors and he had to hold himself back from running to Orihime's side when the doors to her room were shattered.

"Back away from her." Aizen ordered the healers.

"Wait." Grimmjow stepped forward and shivered when he felt Aizen's attention rest on him along with a great deal more of his power.

"What is it?" Aizen asked, annoyed.

"They have to keep healing her."

Aizen relaxed his sword slightly and listened to what Grimmjow had to say.

"What do you mean? Is she hurt?"

"She's lost her powers. We woke up in some cave, it was on fire...there was this thing, an arrancar but insanely powerful. He shot a cero at us and she blocked it with this golden shield thing. Anyway, it was too much for her." Aizen turned from Grimmjow to Unohana.

"Perhaps you could provide a more coherent explanation."

"What Grimmjow says is correct. She suffered spiritual trauma. She is now in a medically induced coma to try and restore her powers more quickly."

"I see. So you were planning to use her as well. But for different purposes, I presume." He approached the group around Orihime's bed and let his sword tip come to rest against Unohana's throat.

"How long?"

"Days."

"Too slow." He swung but in the blink of an eye, the fourth division captain countered. Grimmjow didn't even see where the blade came from. He didn't have long to contemplate however, as the room erupted in flames. The Head Captain had arrived.

"Shit." Ichimaru took over for Aizen and battled Unohana while the ex-captain turned to face his former master. Grimmjow stood in between, barely able to stay on his feet between the two crushing forces. The pressure lessened when a cool hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Take the girl and run." Aizen whispered in his ear. "I will find you, when it is over."

Then the battle was on and Grimmjow had no choice but to run away. He dodged blasts of spiritual pressure here and there but managed to get to Orihime's side.

He pulled out the iv and then removed all the sticky pads attached to her to read her vital signs. Then he lifted her as gently as he could and sodinoed out of the burning house of healing.

He ran far, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. He didn't want to go back with Aizen, he didn't want Aizen to get his hands on Orihime, but he also didn't want to be the Soul Reapers' prisoner. He had to try to escape both, he determined. As long as he and Orihime were safe, there wasn't much more he needed.

He had given in to the fact that the girl was important to him, but his arrancar sense of self preservation told him not to get involved in her rescue attempts of this Toshiro kid or to get involved with Aizen again. But how could he hide himself from such a monster?

He growled to himself even as he ran, annoyed at his own weakness. A few Soul Reapers crossed his path but he sent them flying back with ceros before they even knew what was happening. He knew what he really needed. He needed his memories back. Currently, he possessed more power than he knew how to use. His memories would help him get out of this situation, tell him how to escape Aizen.

He came to a building just at the edge of the Seireitei and ducked inside. It was a guard post for the wall, abandoned in the attack in the city centre. Grimmjow squated against the wall, the stone sending chills down his bare back. He cradled Orihime close and did the only thing he could think to do: he poured all his spirit into her, hoping it would be enough.

The healers had only been giving her small doses of their power. But this was a full onslaught of raw, espada riatsu. The procedure that was supposed to take days was complete in a mere hour. Orihime gasped, her chest felt like it would burst, and Grimmjow immediately stopped what he was doing and set her down. She leaned against him for a few more seconds and then pulled away to inspect the situation. She felt strange, the sensation of his power inside of her was overwhelming. She flexed her fingers powerfully, feeling an unfamiliar build of energy there, not like her own powers. She looked up at him suddenly, the questions filling her.

"What happened?"

"Aizen came. He told me to take you and run. I did, but now I don't know what to do. He wants to take both of us back with him."

Orihime's fists clenched in fear, remembering the last two times she'd been to Heuco Mundo. It didn't seem to matter how many times she escaped, he always came after her again.

Grimmjow watched the fear form in her eyes but didn't know what to say. He was hoping she would be able to give him some ideas.

"I don't know what to do." she said almost sobbing. "Maybe the Head Captain will win."

"Maybe..." Grimmjow really hoped the two would just kill each other in battle. That would solve a lot of his problems.

"Orihime, use your powers on me now. Maybe I'll be able to figure something out if my memories return."

She hesitated before raising her hands. "Okay." her fingers came to rest on his temples but just then a sudden bust of dark spiritual pressure made them both freeze. She cringed and fell into his arms and he raised one hand to shield them from the debris of the exploding door. He waited to see which menace stood in its wake and swallowed hard when he saw the man dressed in all white.

"Grimmjow. You've done extremely well, I'm pleased." He stepped in but the other two still could not rise because of the spiritual pressure. Aizen lifted it after a moment and apologised, pretending he forgot, but Grimmjow knew he did it to frighten them. He could see that Grimmjow was not really loyal to him.

"Come now." he said as he pulled the sixth espada to his feet, Orihime safely under one arm. "Let's go home."

* * *

Orihime shivered when a sharp breeze wafted up from the dessert and caught the skirt of her uniform. They had just stepped through the Garganta and now gazed upon the enormous palace. They were just at the bottom of the stairs at the main entrance.

"Hmm. Seems we've arrived just in time." Aizen said. Orihime glanced his way to try to read his features.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"You're friends, Orihime, they've been up to no good." Within seconds she understood. At the top of the stairs two small figures appeared, one with hair as dark as the night around them, the other's as pure white as the moon. Black smoke billowed out of the doors behind them. It only took the two young soul reapers a second to realize the danger.

"Orihime!" Rukia cried in dismay, pulling the little captain closer behind her. He stiffened when he saw Aizen.

"Just run Rukia!" Orihime screamed back but it was no use. Aizen pulled out his blade and disappeared before her. She was so scared she didn't notice the strange expression on Ichimaru's face as he shifted beside her, and then disappeared himself.

Orihime was already running up the stairs, Grimmjow following. She saw Rukia roll down a couple of steps, clutching her stomach and Toshiro fell back when Aizen struck him in the face.

"Rukia! Toshiro!" Orihime reached Rukia's side, preventing her from tumbling another step, but Aizen loomed above them.

"Move." he ordered but she shook her head defiantly.

"Grimmjow!" Aizen barked and Grimmjow tensed behind her. "Remove her."

Grimmjow looked from the powerful man back to the only person he really trusted. She stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"NOW!" Grimmjow grabbed Orihime by the shoulders but didn't move further. He caught the flash of white and threw himself over Orihime, who in turn, fell overtop of Rukia.

Blood splattered down onto Grimmjow's bare back, he looked up slowly and saw the blade through Aizen's shoulder. Gin withdrew, and Aizen's eyes narrowed darkly as he turned to face his subordinate.

"What do you think you are doing, Ichimaru?"

"I'm sorry Captain. I don't know what made me follow you. But whatever it was, I don't remember it, and I can't watch you kill these soul reapers and gain the power you seek. You need to be stopped."

"Oh Gin, I forgot about this side of you." he clashed his sword against Ichimaru's and leaned close. "That part of you died so _many _years ago."

The two titans clashed back and forth but Ichimaru was losing fast.

"Time to go." Grimmjow pulled Orihime up and stuck his sword into the air. The cracks appeared.

"Take Rukia." Grimmjow didn't even argue, he just wanted to get them out so he grabbed the bleeding Soul Reaper and yanked her to her feet. Before she could even gasp in pain he was shoving her through the gate.

"Now come on!" He reached back for Orihime but found himself face to face with Aizen. The cracks behind him shut, he saw the prone figure of Ichimaru sprawled on the top steps and finally his eyes locked on Orihime's watery brown ones. Her mouth was covered by one of Aizen's hands, her whole body was trembling.

"Grimmjow, you disappoint me." the shock of dark pressure struck him like an anvil and he was unconscious before he hit the stairs. Aizen sighed as he picked up the arrancar and then looked over to Toshiro. He released Orihime and nodded to the boy. "If you'd be so kind, Orihime."

She walked stunned, toward the miniature captain and scooped him up in her arms. Then, with no other choice, she followed Aizen back into the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. She felt heavy and tired, but still tried to sit up when the walls around her came into focus.

"No, don't." A gentle hand kept her flat on the floor but not before she felt the intense pain of the wound in her stomach. She turned her head to see the dark haired teen.

"Uryu."

"Miss Rukia, please stay still, I will get mister Kisuke."

He left the room before she could question his odd behaviour. Urahara and Tessai followed him back in a couple minutes later.

"Where is Orihime?" She asked.

"Orihime was with you?" Uryu's normal calm had vanished.

"Yes, she didn't come through with me?"

"No." Kisuke said, kneeling next to her. "Rukia, what happened?"

She explained what she had witnessed in Heuco Mundo up to Grimmjow shoving her through the gate.

"I'm afraid Uryu too, has suffered a similar memory loss as Captain Hitsugaya." Urahara explained what information he had gathered from the boy and Orihime in the brief time she'd been with him.

"She and Grimmjow were taken to the Soul Society by the Head Captain three days ago."

"Then they already know, that Orihime is there."

"Yes, I'm sure they're doing everything they can to help her."

Rukia's eye's shut and she felt Urahara's hand on her head. But she couldn't hang on any longer. As she was passing out, she saw flashes of the brief battle on the stairs and knew that Aizen was carrying out his plans right now. The Soul Reapers would never get their fast enough. Her friends were on their own.

* * *

Arrancars and espada flooded the hallways, all trying to stop the manic Ulquiorra who rampaged though their palace, destroying everything in his wake. The frequent explosions rattled the many jars and vials that lined the shelves of Szayel's lab. He sighed at his desk and stood up, throwing open the door. Black smoke trailed along the ceiling and another hoard of arrancars ran by him.

They would never survive, he chuckled to himself. He felt a shudder of riatsu from the second battle taking place in Los Noches and knew that their substitute leader Tossen was losing his fight with the three intruders. Oh well, the pink haired espada thought nonchalantly, if he's too weak, then he deserves to die.

A flash of golden hair and tan skin caught his eye and he cried out for Harribel to stop.

"What?" she asked annoyed, her sword drawn to join the fight with Ulquiorra.

"Can you tell them to keep it down when you get there." she glared at him in disgust. "Why don't you just send Yammy down there to finish him anyway?"

"Are you suggesting I can't handle this?" she asked dangerously but Szayel pretended not to notice. She turned away from him. "He's already there with Stark. You should be helping, or at least assisting Commander Tossen."

"No, I have a feeling I'll be needed here. Haven't you noticed? Our master is back."

Harribel's eyes shifted. She too had felt Ichimaru and Aizen's spirits in battle, Ichimaru falling quickly and the very strange riatsu of Grimmjow before his too went out. But it was not her business. Without another word, she sodinoed down the hall to where the smoke was thickest.

Szayel didn't have to wait long. He felt his master coming and held the door to his lab open.

He was mildly surprised to find the sixth espada still breathing when he was dumped on his floor. The girl Orihime was forced to her knees next to him, she still had a small figure clutched in her arms.

"Secure the boy Szayel." Orhime refused to let go of the captain until a harsh slap from Aizen startled her enough that the pink haired espada could rip him from her. She ignored the stinging on her face and turned her attention back to the man before her, his eyes slowly parting as he came around.

"I want you to fix him." Aizen ordered. "Make him remember. Show me you can do this, and then it will be Toshiro's turn."

Orihime didn't move yet. Grimmjow was still coming to but he heard the words.

"Do it, Orihime."

"But if I take your mind back to the way it was before Toshiro's spell rebounded, you won't remember the last few days. You won't remember me in the same way."

Grimmjow's eyes shifted to Aizen and then back to her. "You don't have a choice. Do it."

She nodded sadly and raised her hands to his temples. "The anger and the hate will return...I don't want to be responsible for–"

"Enough Orihime." Azien spoke angrily from above them. "Get on with it."

"Alright," she breathed, "Here goes."

"See you, Orihime." He shut his eyes when the golden light became concentrated between her hands and around his head. Strange crackles of his own riatsu escaped out from her and back into him, startling her and disrupting the process for just a second, then resuming. But something had happened, he was seeing memories as they returned and in that second one in particular had burned deep into him.

He was screaming in her grip but when she looked like she might stop Aizen bent low and told her to continue. Then it was over, Grimmjow lay panting on the floor, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling for a few moments before Orihime was shoved to the side and Aizen bent down to see if there had been a change in the deep blue eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's heavy breathing continued, but when his eyes locked onto Aizen's a deadly growl mixed with the pants. His blue eyes shone with hatred and rage and he jumped on the man before him. Grimmjow managed to get standing straight up, clutching Aizen by the front of his robes, but he could do no more against the superior mass of spiritual energy.

"You!" he growled.

"Ahh, Grimmjow, are you perhaps remembering how we first met? How you became my sixth?"

An angry growl was all he received but it was clear he was saying yes.

"A nasty few days, but try to think past it, remember everything else."

Grimmjow didn't want to, but as soon as the suggestion was made, other memories began flooding his mind. He grasped at his back as an imaginary pain seared into the six but it was gone the next moment and a series of battles, meetings in a long hall, encounters with other espada, with humans and soul reapers and finally, with _her_, flashed through his head and he stumbled back from his master, trying to shake away the confusion. He realized what he'd been doing and instantly dropped to his knees.

"Lord Aizen, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, it was beyond your control."

"Sir, I don't understand. Were we not just out in the cave prisons in the Gillion Forest? How did we get here?"

"It's a long story, you suffered some memory loss but now you are healed, thanks to Orihime here. Now, get the girl and follow me."

Grimmjow nodded, grabbed Orihime's hand and drug her after Aizen to the opposite end of the long laboratory.

"Grimmjow?" She asked hesitantly but he said nothing, holding her tight when they came to a stop just behind Aizen.

"Ah, Toshiro, I see you are awake." When Aizen took a step or two forward, Grimmjow and Orihime could see the boy was on his knees, his hands shackled to posts on either side of him.

Szayel hovered behind him with a large syringe.

"You must understand that I had to take precautions. Once I restore those memories, you'll be far too dangerous to keep unrestrained. Orihme!" Grimmjow shoved her forward. She stepped slowly in front of the boy.

"I won't." she said. Another brutal strike to her delicate face. Toshiro's eyes narrowed in anger but he caught a glimpse of the sixth espada over Orhime's shoulder. Grimmjow's eyes were blazing and his fists clenched tight and shaking.

"You will do it in the end, Orihme. I can torture you, or your friends that Kaname still has trapped down the hallway, but in the end, you will do as I wish, so you might as well get it over with before all the unpleasantries."

Toshiro nodded slightly and she began to cry as she raised her hands to his temples.

"Szayel." Just as Orihme's powers began in him, a long needle slid into his neck and he felt his eyes grow heavy, his ability to resist practically neutralized and he slumped in his shackles. It was almost peaceful right before the flood of memories returned.

He saw flames, searing hot, orange, so bright they blinded, so close they suffocated, but then they vanished and in their absence he fell against the ancient blade and all those nightmares flooded into his mind. His screams lasted much longer than Grimmjow's, he had a thousand years of memories that were not his own to cram back into his mind.

"Orihime!" he screamed gasping, his mind still back in the cave, seeing her and Uryu huddled on the floor, awaiting torture. _No, he had cast the spell to erase his memory...then what...? _

His tired mind put the pieces together. Things were working sluggishly, he guessed he'd been sedated, but in the almost full minute it took him to locate Aizen and focus in on him he'd already figured it out: Orihime had done to him what he'd wanted all along, but in the reverse. He must have succeeded in erasing his memories back in the cave, but she had brought them back.

"How long...?" Orihime understood his question, surprised he had already determined what had happened.

"Just a few days. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to pass out."

"Oh don't do that, Toshiro." Aizen swooped down on his captive and gripped his chin between thumb and forefinger, forcing him to stare back into his eyes. "I've waited long enough. Time for you to tell me all those secrets. Szayel here might eventually figure out a way to transfer them directly, but for now, I want you to start talking. Tell me everything: all those forbidden spells, all those secrets that could destroy the Soul Reapers forever. You better have lots to say because Orihime only lives as long as you keep giving me information."

He gripped the girl by the hair and threw her to the ground next to Grimmjow. "And just to prove that I'm not kidding, Grimmjow here will give you a little demonstration of how painful her death will be."

Grimmjow knew this was a test. He remembered purposely releasing that cero back in the cave to avoid hurting this girl. Aizen wanted to see if he would make the same mistake. He let the cero begin, not knowing what else to do but as the energy built it resonated with the girl on the floor. She looked up at him through watery eyes and he could see his own aura swirling around her. He dropped his hand.

"What are you doing?" Aizen barked.

"She has my power inside her."

"It was necessary to restore hers."

"No." Orihime interrupted. "Aizen didn't make you, you did it on your own. I woke up in your arms, you had given it to me freely."

"Why would I–"

"Because it was the only way to get your memories back." Aizen's hand quivered dangerously, Grimmjow knew he wouldn't hesitate to dispatch of a subordinate that wasn't one hundred percent loyal. But as he stared down at Orihime he got flashes of the last few days, most of the time it was her face, smiling at him.

"I remember..." he whispered.

"It must be because I had some of your power when I healed you." She spoke encouragingly from the floor, as if Aizen wasn't even there.

His master growled in annoyance. "Enough! Grimmjow, do it!"

He mechanically raised his hand again, the hatred rising, but it was not directed at Orihime. He remembered the pain, the torture, the agony he'd experience by Aizen's hand to make him obedient. The memory was always with him, fuelling his hatred and in turn his anger, mostly at himself for remaining a slave to the man who had hurt him so badly. Now that old memory was at the surface of his mind and his never-ending well of anger was overflowing. He would not hurt this woman for Aizen. He would not, in fact, hurt her for anyone.

"You bastard!" he growled finally, when he'd made up his mind. The cero blasted harmlessly against Aizen, not nearly enough to challenge his spiritual pressure.

"Oh Grimmjow, you disappoint me." Aizen said. Then, with a motion so quick Orihime couldn't see, a yellow light shot forth and struck Grimmjow in the leg, searing through cloth and flesh and he roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Szayel. Teach Grimmjow the consequences of his actions. If he's still alive after, we'll see if he's worth..._retraining_. And while your at it, get my lieutenant's body. Orihime might as well restore him while she's on a role."

"Yes sir." Szayel leered down on Grimmjow and grabbed him by the hair. Grimmjow swung but Szayel's fist met his face before her could land a blow and he lay back stunned. Szayel drug him away.

"No..." but Orihime could not watch him because her head was being forced around toward Toshiro by Aizen.

"Stop." Toshiro tried to say forcefully but the sedatives slurred his words and made them little more than whispers. "I'll tell you, just stop hurting her. What do you want to know?"

"Everything, in time. But something has been burning me. When I captured you, you were running from Yamamoto. Something made you hate him so much you turned traitor. What did you see?"

"So many things. Years of secrets, abuse of power..." his head drooped further and Aizen sighed in frustration. Szayel may have given him too much. He touched to boy's forehead and sent a shock of power into him, just enough to take the edge off. His eyes widened and he refocused on the man before him before they fell back to the sniffling girl who sat before him.

"He killed them, all of them."

"Who?"

"The first soul reaper captains."

"But Kyoraku, Ukitake–"

"Not until after. The Gotei 13 we know was really the second try, the rebirth after he had to purge the ranks of the first."

"Why?"

"They mutinied."

Toshiro took a moment to gasp in air. As he spoke his mind was whirling through spells, through possibilities. He already had every action planned out on how to escape his bindings, and dodge Aizen's inevitable attack and even grab Orihme with him.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that he could not simply run away. Aizen was a threat that needed to be eliminated right here and now, and sitting on the floor before him, was the only person in the universe he knew could do it. He just had to slow Aizen down long enough to give her the chance she needed. There was just the three of them, he had to take the opportunity while he could.

"Why did they betray him?" Aizen continued to interrogate him.

"He ordered them to destroy Karakura town."

"And why was that?"

At this, Toshiro returned his gaze to Aizen and responded darkly. "Because, Aizen, he wanted to kill you."

Aizen didn't respond at first. He stared at the boy as if trying to figure out if he was lying then he nodded for him to continue.

"He didn't know it was you he was trying to kill. He just knew there was a disturbance in the balance and he knew that out of Karakura town would come someone so evil and powerful they could destroy everything. He knew, once they died, they might even become a Soul Reaper but he would never be able to identify them. There was no way to pinpoint the human after that one disturbance, but he knew it was in Karakura, so he ordered its destruction."

"And, being Yamamoto, he didn't explain it to his subordinate."

"You're wrong, he did, but none of them agreed that any threat was worth taking the lives of so many innocents, so many humans, whom we're sworn to protect."

Aizen smiled at this and came to eye level with Toshiro. "And tell me, Toshiro. Now that you see the truth for yourself, do you still disagree with Yamamoto's decision?"

Toshiro stared back at him through half hazed but wholly determined eyes. His heavy breathing evened out and he spoke with quiet conviction.

"Yes. Those soul reapers were right, the sacrifice of Karakura is not what it will take to kill you. No one need die to bring you down!"

The chains snapped when they were instantly frozen in the bust of riatsu that escaped his small form. He was undoubtably the captain of the tenth once more, but with the knowledge of a thousand years. And all he needed was to slow Aizen down, just long enough for Orihime Inoue to heal him– to take his body back to the time before he infused the hogyoku, before he turned traitor, before he mastered his bankai...

"You intend to use the girl, don't you Toshiro? Truly the boy genius."

"Shut up Aizen, its over."

They exchanged blows. The sedative was nearly clear of his body now, the flow of spiritual energy purging it, and even though Aizen had his zampakuto and he was weaponless, he was armed with all the forbidden and forgotten spells– techniques that had Aizen working much harder than he would have liked. But he knew what he had to do.

"If it's the girl you need, then you know what I must do." Aizen roared over the blaze of another incredibly powerful spell that just barely missed him. He swiped at Toshiro and immediately turned to Orihime.

Toshiro saw too late his move and tried to reach her first but couldn't. Aizen's steel sliced through open air, Orihme froze, Toshiro lost his breath, but all the same, the clang of steel on steel rang through the air.

Grimmjow collapsed on his bad leg and remained kneeling, his arms shaking under the weight of Aizen's blow. He maintained his grip, however, on Paterna, protecting Orihime.

In her shock, Orihime didn't bother to look around to see the unconscious form of Szayel half in, half out of the doorway, she just knew she had been saved, and that her saviour, in turn, needed rescuing. And all Toshiro Hitsugaya knew what that he would never get a better opportunity.

Aizen had left his back wide open. True, illusions, or speed would never allow him a clean strike, but all he needed were a few seconds when Aizen didn't notice him, just long enough to plant his hands against the ground and let it all pour out.

Orihime watched Grimmjow's arms relax, Aizen's blade still above him but no longer pushing down. Toshiro was chanting something under his breath as he worked: an infusion of ancient power and raw spiritual release. And Orihime knew this was the moment.

To Grimmjow's disbelief the girl moved away from his protection and stood before the monster Aizen. No more fear in her face, just concentration for her task. One hand went to his head, the other to his chest.

Aizen broke free of Toshiro's hold within seconds, but in that time his mind and body had already been pulled far back, and he could not escape the process that had begun. Somewhere deep inside, he screamed at his defeat at the hands of a child, a human, and the soldier he'd created.

Toshiro came to Orihime's side as he watched her powers take away the threat so great it had almost cost the lives of an entire town. Now all that menace melted away. The Hogyoku parted from his body and fell harmlessly to the floor. After a few more minutes, his blade even disappeared. That was when Orihime stopped. She had taken him back to even before he'd discovered his powers. She dropped her hands and her eyes fell to the hogyoku.

"Yes, that too." Toshiro said, and watched her take it back through its own history, until finally, it was no more, she reversed it to the point it had not yet been created.

All threats now eliminated, Toshiro sat down next to her, suddenly drained. She too was exhausted, but the last thing she manage before passing out was to turn and lay her hands on Grimmjow's battered leg. In a matter of seconds there was no wound to speak of and she was resting in his arms.

Toshiro stared at him for a moment before turning back to stare at the bewildered, Aizen before him, quietly accepting Grimmjow's change of sides.

"What do we do now?" Grimmjow asked, voicing his own thoughts aloud.

"We are both traitors to our own kind, Grimmjow. Leave Orihime and go now, before the others get back."

"What about you?"

"I won't run from the Soul Society anymore. Its time I go home and face whatever I must."

"You're acting likes its all over."

Toshiro turned away from Aizen and looked at Grimmjow hard. The espada stood and went to the nearest bed where he gently lay Orihime. "You can sit here and do nothing if you like, Soul Reaper, but Ulquiorra is still rampaging around out there and there are still espada all over the place."

"What are you planning?"

"Aizen enslaved us all. If Orihme could reverse the hogyoku itself-"

"Then perhaps she can reverse what it did to them, take them back to before they were espada. Yes, I'm sure she can, but why do you care?"

Grimmjow shrugged and just continued to stare down at Orihime as he spoke. "Even if you've defeated Aizen for the Soul Reapers, he's still won over the arrancars as long as they remember him, as long as they use the powers he gave them. Even if he's gone, they'll keep doing what he wanted them to."

"But not you?"

"I never could accept him as my master. He must have screwed up on my transformation, I don't know."

"You said there were two reasons."

This time Grimmjow did turn to face him and he half smiled as he spoke. "Like I've always said, I've gotta look out for number one. They're gonna want me dead soon as they hear I turned traitor. And with nine espada on my trail, there won't be anywhere in the whole of Heuco Mundo for me to hide, not that I would. But I'm not cocky enough to think I can beat 'em on my own."

He turned back to Orihme and lay a hand on her forehead. It was even easier to let his own power flow into her now that the connection had been established. She opened her eyes after only a few minutes.

"Stop Grimmjow, before you pass out yourself."

He withdrew but showed no signs of weakness. "I've got plenty of power for the both of us."

"Thank you." she whispered. "For choosing to protect us."

"I wanted Aizen gone too, you know." He still hadn't figured out how to handle sentimental moments.

She stood and glanced over at Toshiro and Aizen. Neither had moved from the floor and Aizen just stared at them, not understanding where he was or what was going on. He was probably in shock but Toshiro couldn't seem to find it in himself to care.

"Ulquiorra is still out there. And the other espada. Do you think you could erase their memories, until before the stuff Aizen did to them?" Grimmjow asked Orihime.

"Yes, if we can slow them down like we did Aizen."

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder and Toshiro nodded. The three headed for the door but Orihime paused and walked back to Aizen. She took his hand and lead him to a bed. He sat on the edge.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know what happened. I was just enrolled yesterday..."

"At the Soul Reaper Acadamey?"

"Yes."

"Its okay. Just lay down and rest. I'll be back soon."

He lay down obediently, his eyes shutting almost immediately. Orihime returned to her friends, ignoring Grimmjow's look of disgust but he nonetheless took her hand as he lead them down the corridor.

* * *

_**Crazy long chapter I know, but I just couldn't find a decent place to cut it off. Anyway, one more chapter to go, hang on for more action and a conclusion! **_

**_~R.A.W._**


	15. Chapter 15

Szayel was the first, and easiest to revert, since he was found only a few feet from the door and was still half unconscious from his struggle with Grimmjow. Orihime started her transformation, encasing his entire body in the golden light. She stopped the moment his number eight disappeared.

Grimmjow stared down at the confused arrancar, now only in possession of a tenth or less of his espada powers, nothing for them to worry about. They moved on. They found a half dead Nnoitra who still managed to struggle a bit but eventually he two was taken back to an arrancar state.

Then they came upon the real fight. A path of broken stone and crumbling walls lead to main hall where soul reapers and espada fought in a wild brawl. They managed to get a wounded Ulquiorra– this time Orihime had to work harder, restoring memories enough to make him lucid while reversing the state of his body. When she was finished, the dynamics of the battle changed. In fact, it came to a stop all together as the espada stared at Grimmjow and the Soul Reapers at Hitsugaya and Orihime.

Toshiro didn't flinch when the blade pressed against his throat.

"Hitsugaya." The woman's voice was steady and cold.

"Soifon. You're injured." One arm hung useless and looking over her shoulder, Toshiro saw Ichigo and Renji also bleeding heavily. "Ichigo and Renji are here? Why did you bring them?"

"So you had your memory restored, but the last fee days are gone."

"Yes, were you with me the whole time?"

"Most of it."

"Then I understand your position. But don't you think it could wait, until after this battle is won?"

She pulled her steal away and looked back at the group. No one had escaped injury but not all the espada were here. There was a chance they could take down this group.

"You have a plan then?"

"Not just a plan, the power to back it up." Hitsugaya flexed his fingers, turned to the crowd and let his spirit mingle with the ancient powers that resided in his mind.

* * *

Orihime stumbled exhausted out into the cool night air. Grimmjow and Ichigo were at her back, the others were still dealing with the last of the espada but she'd needed air and a boost of energy. Grimmjow had already begun the transfer of energy as she sat heavily on the steps, his strong hands around her shoulders. Ichigo watched him suspiciously but could not deny the colour that returned to her cheeks. He didn't know what Grimmjow's game was, but he would not let him out of his sight while Orihime was with him.

When the process was finished it was Grimmjow's turn to sit, finally having expending the bulk of his spiritual pressure, but Orihime stood. Her tired eyes had fallen onto the broken shape just a few stairs down.

"Orihime, don't." Ichigo said, following her gaze down to Ichimaru's body. He was not quite dead, otherwise his body would have dissipated, but he would not recover on his own.

"No, Ichigo. He saved us. In the rebound, he was taken back to when he wasn't even a lieutenant. He has a chance to start over. They both do."

"Does he deserve it?" Ichigo's eyes trailed back to Grimmjow who stared back at him with as much ferocity as he could muster in his tired state. There was no doubt who Ichgio was really thinking of.

"Yes, Ichigo, and I know you know that too. Don't let past feelings get in the way." She too looked over her shoulder at Grimmjow but then turned back to the man over whom she crouched. The golden light covered him and soon he was gasping.

"You, Orihime. And the boy soul reaper. What happened?"

"Its okay. Aizen has lost his power, you're safe. But we need all the help we can get to defeat the rest of the espada."

Ichimaru stood up and nodded. "I'll do whatever I can."

"What about you?" Orihime turned to Grimmjow.

"I'll be alright." He breathed but Ichigo came to stand before him.

"What do you plan to do once the espada are taken care of? You'll be the most powerful, is that your plan?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you think more like a hollow than you'd admit."

"You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't have an answer. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Ichigo considered him for a moment then stuck out a hand. Grimmjow snorted but took it anyway and Ichigo pulled him to his feet. The four turned back to the palace. A burst of freezing cold air howled out through the doors, it was almost over now. But when the fighting was done, there would be a lot of uneasy decisions to be made.

* * *

The last espada to go was Stark. He reluctantly fought them off but to those who did fight him, it seemed he was ready for what Orihime offered. His transition was quick and finally their work was done. It would be easy to kill them all now, but dishonourable.

Grimmjow watched them, gathered in what remained of the great hall, mixed feelings swirling inside him. He could feel the build of Soul Reaper riatsu from far away, but growing quickly. Reinforcements had finally gotten here, after the fighting was done. Now they had mere minutes to decide what actions to take.

"Orihime." Soifon called the girl forward. She was next to a very exhausted Hitsugaya. He had great power, but fighting without his Zampakuto had drained him. He knew he couldn't outrun Soifon even if he wanted to.

"I won't do anything to Toshiro if he doesn't want me to." The red haired girl said firmly as she approached Soifon.

"Its okay Orihime." Toshiro sighed, not even bothering to look up at her.

"I have made my decision, but you all must agree."

Soifon looked over all the soul reapers, then finally back to Orihime. Then she turned her back on the whole group. "Is that understood?"

A unanimous "yes" sounded behind her.

* * *

Byakuya was the first to reach them. He trod over broken stone and charred decor until he came to the devastation that was the great hall. He drew his sword when he saw Aizen, but relaxed his hand as he seemed to be unconscious, slumped against the wall behind his own lieutenant.

Next to Renji was Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue and next to her was Gin Ichimaru. Again he tensed, but Captain Soifon greeted him. She rose from a small form on the ground, unconscious.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji left his post before Aizen and greeted his Captain who nodded before turning back to Soifon.

"What happened here?"

"Orihime Inoue reversed all of Aizen's powers, back to his first days in the academe. Likewise, Gin Ichimaru and the espada have been rendered harmless. Tossen is dead."

"Where are the arrancars?"

"Back out in the dessert, doing what hollows do. They have lost whatever power Aizen gave them."

"And the hogyoku?"

"Also destroyed. Orihime erased it from existence." Byakuya turned to look at the girl in question.

"It seems we all missed what was right in front of our eyes."

"No, not all of us." Soifon moved back to the boy she'd been examining. "Captain Hitsugaya figured it out."

"I thought he lost his memories."

"Yes. But they were restored for a brief period. When the battle was won, however, he knew what needed to be done. The first time he erased his memories himself, it made him practically powerless. This time, however, Orihime used her powers to take him back to just before all this happened. He should still be our Captain Hitsugaya when he wakes."

"That is good news indeed." Byakuya came to the boy's side and picked him up. Captain Unohana and Zarakai came through the entrance, several squad members at their back. But now, their only task was to get home. Ichimaru and Aizen followed without question and soon Las Noches was nothing but a barren shell, a remnant of Aizen's tryanny and power.

* * *

Urahara set down his tea cup and looked at the man before him. His blue eyes were serious, honest, he had no reason to refuse his request.

"So you want a gigai, Grimmjow? Does this mean you'll be sticking around?"

"In the world of the living, for now, but not here, not in Karakura."

"Too many bad memories?"

"You could say that. I can't say that the next time I see Kurosaki I won't try to rip his head off."

"Why haven't you gone after him?"

"I hate him, I do, but hurting him was what Aizen wanted me to do and he doesn't control me anymore. So I'll go far away from here, start over."

"If I give you a gigai, how do I know you won't hurt other humans?"

"That's simple. Because _she _wouldn't want me to."

"Do you love her?"

Grimmjow laughed out loud, the sound harsh in the quiet room. "Love? Arrancars don't know the meaning of the word. No, I owe her. She gave me my life and this second chance, so I'll honour her by using it in a way she would approve of."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?"

"What's the point? She's got Kurosaki to take care of her."

"You have a lot to learn about being human, Grimmjow. Maybe you shouldn't leave quite yet, until you've figure it out. I'm sure she'd be willing to teach you."

"I'm sure she would, but I doubt Soul Society would ever accept me, and I don't want to put Orihime in that position. She's better off if she never sees me again."

"I stand corrected, Grimmjow, you are more human that I thought. I'll have that order for you ready in a day or so. Don't get into trouble between now and then."

'Thanks, old man."

Grimmjow left the shop and, twenty-four hours later, he came back, put on his gigai and left Karakura for good. But as he was leaving, he passed by her apartment, felt her spirit and couldn't resist.

She cried, like he knew she would, and hugged him, but when he asked her to, she let him go. He thought he'd been selfish in stopping to see her, but he would never know how much it meant for her to have the chance to say good bye.

* * *

Toshiro woke in the healing house. He felt fine, a but disoriented, but he was given as much of a briefing as possible and then allowed back to work.

Rangiku was buzzing around the office joyously when he returned. She was doubly happy: her Captain had returned, uninjured and restored to his position _and_ her best friend had come back. It would take her along time to come to terms with his betrayal, but they had talked about it, he had explained how scared he was about the whole thing. She had to hope that for all those years he'd had some sort of plan to stop Aizen, and that's what he hoped to.

For now, his fate was still being decided. He would not be imprisoned but allowing him to continue on as a Soul Reaper would be a difficult decision to make. Rangiku still clung to hope however, and Toshiro had never seen her so happy since the day of Gin's betrayal.

Rukia and Renji had escaped reprimand, again, it seemed their disobedience was forgotten in the face of Aizen's defeat. Ichigo had returned to the world of the living once he'd given his report to the Head Captain and Uryu had had his own memory restored when Orihime returned home.

In short, everything had returned to normal, and a full week passed before Toshiro felt the Head Captain approach him. He was on Sokioku hill, a place he liked to come to think with Hyorinmaru, and he hadn't noticed the faint frost that had built around him.

"Troubled?" Yamamoto asked when he came to stand next to him.

"Just thinking."

"About what happened in Heuco Mundo?"

Toshiro looked up at him. "No. Those memories are lost to me."

The Head Captain nodded, looking out the horizon. "Of course. You know, I am very impressed that you managed to break Soifon's loyalty to me. That was something I did not expect."

Toshiro sighed but did not comment so the Head Captain continued. "Come now Captian Hitsugaya. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me. I can still see how you despise me. You are young, and your emotions shine clear to ancient eyes. I know that Orihime never took away those memories. So tell me, what do you plan to do with them?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Its over, the threat is gone. Aizen is powerless, Unohana doesn't think he'll ever regain all of his power. But he would still win, if we turned against ourselves."

"Then why do you chose to live with those memories? I know from experience the pain they bring."

"For the sake of those first soul reapers, I can never let you take those memories back. Someone needs to remember them, to be angry on their behalf. All those things I saw, once you're gone, they'll be forgotten. So out of respect for all the Soul Reapers who came before me, I can never forget."

"Well said, young captain."

"So you won't fight me?"

"No Captain Hitsugaya, but I will ask something of you."

"What is that?"

"Replace me, when I am gone." Toshiro now turned fully around to stare up at his captain.

"What?"

"Like you said, all those memories will die with me when I go, except that you have them now. Since you entered the acadamey I had my eye on you. You're powers are still maturing and you are incredibly bright, when you have lived a hundred more years, imagine what strength you will possess, and how much wiser you will become, especially now that you can learn from my mistakes. You are indeed the child prodigy, and I always intended for you to be my replacement. I just hadn't planned on telling you until I could look you eye to eye."

When all had registered in his stunned brain, Toshiro just smiled at the poke at his stature and nodded his understanding.

"Then let's wait until then, before I tell you whether I accept."

The Head Captain chuckled slightly, and nodded. "Fair enough. Until then, try not to dwell on the past, it does no good."

He walked away over the silver tinted grass, but the frost was melting. Hitsugaya stayed a little while longer, but instead of thinking on the past, as he stared out on the distant hills, he thought of the years to come, and what he might say on the day he stood here as a man.

END

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think!_**

**_~Riza_**


End file.
